


Blauer sonniger Tag

by empatheticmuffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Creature Fic, Dark Comedy, M/M, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empatheticmuffins/pseuds/empatheticmuffins
Summary: Vor mehreren Jahren ist Harry Potter aus der Zaubererwelt verschwunden. Als Draco ihn in einem Club in Muggel-London entdeckt, na ja, kann er der Gelegenheit einfach nicht widerstehen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Sunny Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162854) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



> Die Übersetzung wird in fünf anstatt in einem Kapitel hochgeladen. Ab heute jeden Donnerstag und Montag :)

Bisher ist es eine typische Samstagnacht: Es ist beinahe Mitternacht und er lehnt an der Bar in einem Club, dessen Namen er sich nicht merken kann, weil er schon zu betrunken ist, und versucht, einen hübschen Typen zu überreden, ihm auf der Toilette einen zu blasen. Der Typ, der wahrscheinlich ein paar Jahre älter ist als Draco, mit lockigem, braunem Haar und großen blauen Augen, wird ein wenig rot und schaut weg. Draco fühlt sich immer zu den Schüchternen hingezogen. Es ist ein Leichtes für ihn, flachgelegt zu werden, aber worin liegt die Herausforderung, jemanden abzuschleppen, der nur darauf wartet, abgeschleppt zu werden? Nein, er mag die Jagd, die Ungewissheit. Er mag die Herausforderung.

Der Junge lächelt Draco schüchtern an und Draco beugt sich vor, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, als er ihn am anderen Ende des Clubs sieht.

_Ihn._

Harry verdammt noch mal Potter. Er ist vor vier Jahren aus der Zaubererwelt verschwunden. In derselben Nacht, in der er den Dunklen Lord bezwungen hat. Hundert Zeugen berichteten, wie er den Dunklen Lord besiegte. Und dann, irgendwo in dem Chaos und der Verwirrung danach, ist Potter einfach verschwunden.

Und jetzt ist er hier? In einem Muggelclub in London?

Draco bemerkt nicht, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegt, bis der Typ zurückweicht. „Stimmt was nicht?“

Draco lächelt ihn an. „Nein, ich dachte nur, ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne.“

Er kann nicht umhin, noch einmal einen Blick zur anderen Seite des überfüllten Raums zu werfen, wo er glaubt, Potter gesehen zu haben. Aber in der Dunkelheit des Clubs, die nur von den wirbelnden, regenbogenfarbenen Stroboskoplichtern auf der Tanzfläche unterbrochen wird, kann er wirklich nicht viel erkennen. Er muss sich geirrt haben. Natürlich hat er sich geirrt. Potter, hier? Das ist doch lächerlich.

„Jemand, den du kennst?“, wiederholt der Typ, während er sich weiter zurückzieht.

Draco wirft ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu. „Nicht so gut _kannte_ , wie ich hoffe, dich kennenzulernen, versteht sich. Nur jemanden, mit dem ich zur Schule gegangen bin. Aber ich habe mich geirrt.“

Der Junge blickt mit einem weiteren dieser schüchternen Lächeln zu Draco hoch und Draco nimmt das Spiel wieder auf.

Es dauert weitere dreißig Minuten und zwei weitere Drinks, bis er den Typen überredet hat, ihm auf die Herrentoilette zu folgen. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen schließt, überfällt Draco ihn mit einem Kuss, der beinahe brutal ist, aber der Typ klammert sich nur hilflos an ihn und danach ist es ein Kinderspiel, ihn auf die Knie zu bekommen. Obwohl der Junge überhaupt nicht geschickt ist, macht sein Enthusiasmus seinen Mangel an Technik mehr als wett und es dauert nicht lange, bis Draco in seinem Mund kommt, auf den zerzausten Kopf mit dem dunklen Haar starrt und dabei an einen anderen Jungen mit unordentlichem Haar denkt, den er seit vier langen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat.

Er revanchiert sich natürlich und da er geübt darin ist, dauert es nicht lange, bis der Junge über ihm keucht und sich seine Finger in Dracos Haaren verfangen. Draco schluckt und steht auf, während der Typ sich an die schmutzigen Fliesen lehnt.

„Danke dafür“, sagt er, tätschelt dem Jungen die Wange und erntet ein sanftes, zufriedenes Lächeln. „Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder.“

„Klar“, sagt der Typ.

Dann verlässt Draco die Toilette, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Potter eine kichernde Braunhaarige den Gang hinunterführt und verfickt noch mal, er ist es wirklich. Draco verharrt in der Tür, aber Potter bemerkt ihn nicht, denn seine Begleiterin ist völlig besoffen, taumelt auf zwölf Zentimeter hohen Absätzen vor sich hin und Potter ist damit beschäftigt, sie davor zu bewahren, umzukippen. Potter öffnet die Hintertür des Clubs, hilft dem Mädchen die Stufen zur Gasse hinunter und lässt die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

Draco läuft ihm ohne nachzudenken hinterher, denn mal ehrlich, Potter in einem Muggelclub, wie könnte er ihm nicht nachlaufen? Die Hintertür ist verschlossen, aber ein einfacher _Alohomora_ löst das Problem. Draco schiebt sie auf und schlüpft gerade noch rechtzeitig heraus, um zu sehen, wie Potter seine Reißzähne im Hals des Mädchens versenkt.

Das Mädchen stöhnt laut genug, um Dracos erschrockenes Keuchen zu überdecken. Sie lässt ihren Kopf zurückfallen, um Potter besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals zu gewähren und Potters Augen flattern zu, während er trinkt. Draco kann seine Augen nicht davon abwenden, wie Potters Mund auf der Haut ihres Halses ruht, wie sich Potters Kehle bewegt, während er schluckt, schluckt, schluckt. Das Mädchen hat jetzt ein Bein um Potter geschlungen und reibt sich praktisch an seinem Schenkel und Draco ahnt, dass es tatsächlich stimmt, was man über den Biss eines Vampirs sagt.

Er hat erwartet, dass es länger dauern würde, aber Potter lässt sie bereits eine Minute später wieder los. Helles Blut befleckt seine Unterlippe und er leckt sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Zunge fort. Sofort versucht sie, sich wieder in seine Arme zu flüchten, aber er schiebt sie vorsichtig von sich weg, starrt ihr tief in die Augen und murmelt etwas, das Draco nicht ganz verstehen kann. Ihr Gesicht wird ausdruckslos und ihre Augen werden groß und glasig, dann nimmt Potter sie sanft bei der Hand und macht sich mit ihr auf den Weg zurück zum Club.

In diesem Moment wird Draco klar, dass er immer noch an der Tür steht, genau in Potters Blickfeld, und es ist zu spät, etwas dagegen zu tun, denn Potter hat ihn bereits gesehen.

Es ist zum Totlachen, wie er erstarrt wie ein aufgeschrecktes Kaninchen, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge vor Entsetzen verziehen und er den Mund aufreißt und dabei den Blick auf seine Reißzähne freigibt, glänzend und scharf und immer noch blutverschmiert.

Und das ist der Moment, in dem es wirklich in Dracos hirnverbrannten Verstand sickert: Harry Potter ist ein Vampir.

„Heilige Scheiße“, haucht er. Nicht gerade wortgewandt, aber er ist der Meinung, man möge ihm verzeihen, dass er nicht klar denken kann, denn _Harry Potter ist ein verfickter Vampir._

„W-was...“, sagt er und Draco fühlt sich besser, dass Potter sich auch nicht besser ausdrücken kann. Dann verengt er misstrauisch die Augen. „ẞprichst du mit mir?“

Und Draco spürt, wie ihm wieder die Kinnlade auf den Boden fällt. „Lispelst du etwa?“

Potter funkelt ihn an und ignoriert die Frage völlig, um seine eigene umzuformulieren. „Verfolgst du mich?“ 

Draco schüttelt den Kopf. „Alle denken, du wärst tot. Und du bist es nicht, na ja, irgendwie schon, aber ... verflucht noch mal. Was ist passiert?“ Sein Verstand fühlt sich benebelt und träge an und er wünscht sich wirklich, er hätte nicht so viel getrunken.

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen“, sagt Potter und starrt ihn so eindringlich an, dass es Draco ein wenig unangenehm wird. „Du solltest nach Hause gehen und vergessen, dass du mich heute Abend hier gesehen hast.“

Draco blinzelt ihn an. „Versuchst du diese Bezirzungssache bei mir?“

Potter sieht wieder erschrocken aus. „Du ßpürst nichts?“

„Natürlich nicht!“, sagt Draco und hat wirklich Mühe, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, weil Potter einfach so enttäuscht aussieht. „Der Scheiß funktioniert nur bei Muggeln, du Trottel.“ Er mustert Potter. „Wie lange ist es her, seit du verwandelt wurdest?“

„Ich ßulde dir keine Erklärung“, sagt Potter entrüstet, wobei er immer noch um seine Reißzähne herum lispelt.

„Tust du nicht, ehrlich“, gibt Draco zu. „Es ist nur so, dass... Du bist wirklich ziemlich schlecht in dieser ganzen Vampirsache, oder?“

Potter sieht irgendwie peinlich berührt und empört zugleich aus. „Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich eine ßöne Anleitung bekommen.“

Es erscheint Draco sehr seltsam, dass sie sich in halbwegs höflichem Ton unterhalten, wenn man bedenkt, wer sie sind und unter welchen Umständen sie dieses Gespräch führen, aber Draco ist wirklich sehr betrunken und Potter scheint vor Scham wie angewurzelt zu sein, also vermutet er, dass das als Erklärung ausreichen könnte.

„Potter“, beginnt Draco.

Potter lässt die Hand des Mädchens fallen und pirscht sich an Draco heran. „Wenn du mit irgendjemandem darüber ßprichst, dass du mich hier gesehen hast, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es bereust.“

Diesmal kann sich Draco das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Oh Merlin, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, du versuchst hier, bedrohlich zu wirken, aber das _Lispeln_...“ Er bricht ab und verfällt wieder in sein Kichern. Er verhält sich nicht gerade angemessen, aber das alles ist einfach zu viel für ihn, um es in völlig besoffenem Zustand noch ernst nehmen zu können.

Potter starrt ihn an, dann macht er auf dem Absatz kehrt und disappariert. Das Mädchen blinzelt angesichts des plötzlichen Knalls.

„Wer... Was mache ich hier draußen?“, sagt sie und schaut sich in der schmutzigen Gasse um. Sie tritt einen Schritt zurück und beäugt Draco misstrauisch.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie dich ein Kerl weggeschleppt hat. Ich dachte, ich sehe mal nach, ob alles in Ordnung ist“, sagt Draco.

„Ein Kerl?“, wiederholt das Mädchen und mustert ihn immer noch skeptisch.

„Ja. Ich habe ihn verscheucht. Komm, wir bringen dich zurück zu deinen Freunden“, sagt Draco. Er reißt die Tür auf und hält sie ihr auf. Sie ist immer noch argwöhnisch, woraufhin er die Augen verdreht. „Komm schon“, sagt er noch einmal ungeduldig. „Mein Freund fragt sich bestimmt schon, wo ich hingegangen bin.“

Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr sie sich daraufhin entspannt. Als ob die Tatsache, dass er Schwänze mag, Draco weniger gefährlich machen würde. Aber sie hält den Mund und lässt zu, dass er sie die Treppe hochschleift, zurück in den Club bugsiert und an einem Tisch voller kichernder junger Frauen absetzt. Deren schrilles, lautes Lachen bereitet ihm Kopfschmerzen und Draco kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er genug für eine Nacht hat.

Er geht nach Hause.

***

Es dauert sechs Wochen, bis er Potter wiederfindet. Sechs Wochen, in denen er in Bars und Clubs in ganz London auf der Lauer liegt. Aufgrund der Nachforschungen, die Draco in letzter Zeit angestellt hat, weiß er, dass Vampire schnell ein „Revier“ abstecken und sich danach in der Regel darin aufhalten. Obwohl Potter also wahrscheinlich nicht in den Club zurückkehren wird, in dem Draco ihn zum ersten Mal gefunden hat, wird er vermutlich einen in der Nähe aufsuchen.

Manchmal kann Draco nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, warum er sich so viel Mühe gibt, Potter aufzuspüren. Darauf hat er keine stichhaltige Antwort, nur ein Gefühl von krankhafter Neugier und eine vage Vorstellung von einem Artikel auf der Titelseite des Propheten. Außerdem ist es nicht so, als hätte Draco etwas Besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen und er hat seinen Schwanz öfter als je zuvor gelutscht bekommen. Daran ist sicher nichts auszusetzen.

Als Draco Potter wiederfindet, sieht er genauso aus wie in der ersten Nacht: einfach gekleidet in dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einer abgewetzten Lederjacke darüber, wobei die dunkle Kleidung einen auffälligen Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut darstellt. Er braucht die Jacke offensichtlich nicht, aber sie hilft ihm, nicht aufzufallen.

Heute Abend ist Draco vorsichtiger, als er ihm nach draußen in die Gasse folgt und in einem dunklen Türrahmen verweilt. Diesmal hat er weniger getrunken und fühlt sich eher ein bisschen beschwipst als völlig besoffen. Sein Herz klopft heftig, während er zusieht, und er befürchtet beinahe, dass Potter es hören kann. Er wartet, bis Potter mit seinem Mahl fertig ist und das junge Mädchen Bezirzt, wieder hineinzugehen.

Potter lässt die Tür hinter ihr zufallen, bevor er seufzt und sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht fährt. Er sieht sehr müde aus.

„Das ist nicht befriedigend, oder?“, sagt Draco, als er aus seinem Versteck hervortritt.

Potter schreckt auf, aber sein Schock verwandelt sich schnell in Verärgerung, was irgendwie schade ist. Draco findet seinen verängstigten Hasenblick höchst amüsant. „Du ßon wieder“, murmelt er.

„Wie oft in der Woche musst du trinken?“, fragt Draco.

Draco denkt, dass Potter ihm sagen wird, er solle sich verpissen und dann wieder abhaut, aber er seufzt nur und lässt die Schultern sinken.

„Jede Nacht“, sagt Potter. Er muss sich verzweifelt nach Unterhaltung sehnen, wenn er bereit ist, sich mit seinem Erzfeind vom Schulhof in einer schmutzigen Gasse zu unterhalten.

„Du weißt, dass das daran liegt, dass es Muggelblut ist“, stellt Draco klar, weil Potter das wahrscheinlich nicht weiß.

Potters Augen blitzen vor Wut auf. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, Malfoy. Du bist immer noch derselbe voreingenommene ẞeißkerl, der du ßon in Hogwarts warst.“ Seine selbstgerechte Empörung wird durch sein Lispeln beeinträchtigt und bis Draco sein völlig unangebrachtes Lachen unter Kontrolle hat und sich in der Lage fühlt, sich erklären, ist Potter schon wieder verschwunden.

***

Diesmal dauert es nur zwei Wochen, ihn zu finden.

„Bist du bereit, mir zuzuhören?“, fragt Draco, nachdem Potter mit seiner letzten Mahlzeit fertig ist.

Potter seufzt. „Wirst du mir so lange folgen, bis ich dir zuhöre?“

Draco wirft ihm ein Grinsen zu. „Natürlich.“

Potter macht eine niedergeschlagene Handbewegung. „Na gut.“

„Ich bin kein ‚voreingenommener Scheißkerl‘, wie du zu glauben scheinst“, sagt Draco. „Der Grund, warum du so oft trinken musst, ist, dass du Muggel verwendest. Das hätte ich dir gern erklärt, wenn du dageblieben wärst. Du bist ein magisches Wesen. Du brauchst magisches Blut.“

„Ich kann nicht“, sagt Potter. „Niemand darf erfahren, was aus mir geworden ist. Ich bin...“ Er grübelt einen Moment lang. „... verwundert, dass du mich bisher noch nicht verraten hast.“ Er seufzt. „Obwohl ich es es auch nicht wissen würde, wenn du es getan hättest. Ich lese keine Zeitung mehr.“

Draco kann an der vorsichtigen, stockenden Art, wie er spricht, erkennen, dass Potter absichtlich jedes Wort mit einem Sch vermeidet. Er ist versucht, das zu kommentieren, will Potter aber nicht wieder verjagen.

„Was du brauchst, ist ein hingebungsvoller Spender“, sagt er stattdessen. „Die meisten Vampire haben einen.“

Potter lacht spöttisch. „Genau. Wie soll das gehen, mit einer Anzeige im _Tagespropheten_?“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, sagt Draco. „Ich melde mich freiwillig.“

Da ist wieder dieser erschrockene Hasenblick und Draco unterdrückt ein Lachen. Er glaubt nicht, dass dieser Blick jemals aufhören wird, lustig zu sein, obwohl er ihn wohl nüchtern sehen müsste, um ganz sicher zu gehen. „Was? Warum?“, fragt Potter.

Das ist etwas, das Draco sich in den letzten Monaten immer wieder gefragt hat. Zuerst hat er Potter aufgrund eines krankhaften, neugierigen Drangs und unklarer Rachepläne aufspüren wollen. Dann, irgendwie, und Draco kann nicht genau sagen, wann, kam ihm die Idee, Potters Spender zu werden. Zuerst versuchte er, es zu ignorieren, aber die Idee ließ ihn nicht los. Die Verlockung, so viel Macht über Potter zu haben, ist einfach zu groß, um sie zu ignorieren.

Jahrelang dachte Draco, Macht sei etwas, das man sich mit Gewalt nehmen muss, etwas, das man sich erkämpfen und ausüben muss. Aber inzwischen ist er eines Besseren belehrt worden. Er war jung, gerade mal neunzehn und befand sich auf seinem ersten Streifzug durch die Welt der Muggelclubs. Ein älterer Mann hatte ihn überredet, mit ihm auf die Toilette zu verschwinden, wo er auf die Knie gesunken war und mit seinem talentierten Mund und seinen geschickten Fingern dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Draco in Stücke zerfiel. Als er an der Wand zusammengesackt war, die Muskeln warm und entspannt, hatte er nach unten geschaut und der Blick des Mannes war seinem eigenen begegnet. _Du gehörst mir_ , hatten die Augen des Mannes gesagt. _Ich habe dich in Stücke gerissen und du gehörst mir._

Und da wurde Draco klar, dass seine Jahre in Slytherin ihn in die Irre geführt hatten. Macht hat nicht nur etwas mit Angst und Einschüchterung zu tun und es gibt weitere Wege, sie zu erlangen, als den Einfluss seines Namens und seiner Herkunft wie einen Rammbock zu schwingen. Das ist die wertvollste Lektion seines Lebens und er hat sie gelernt, während er an die schmutzige, geflieste Wand einer Muggeltoilette gelehnt stand.

„Weil ich dir was schulde“, sagt Draco stattdessen. „Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Also schulde ich dir genau das, ein Leben.“

„Nein", knurrt Potter. „Ganz beßtimmt nicht.“

Seine Entschlossenheit erwischt Draco unvorbereitet. Er hatte mit etwas Widerstand gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser unnachgiebigen Verbissenheit, die in Potters Augen aufleuchtet. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du brauchst...“

„Ich brauche, dass du dich von mir fernhältst!“, schreit Potter ihn an und dann disappariert er.

„Fuck“, murmelt Draco in die leere Gasse.

***

Es dauert weitere fünf Wochen, bis Draco Potter wiederfindet. Lange genug, um den Frühling fast in den Sommer zu verwandeln. In dieser Nacht ist es etwas kalt und nach der schweißtreibenden Enge des Clubs verursacht ihm der Schock der kühlen Nachtluft Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen. Aber dann versenkt Potter seine Reißzähne in den Hals des Mädchens und Draco vergisst, dass ihm kalt ist. Es ist genauso wie bei den letzten beiden Malen. Potter trinkt ausgiebig für eine Minute oder so, dann Bezirzt er sie, wieder hineinzugehen. Danach wirkt er frustriert, seine Schultern sind angespannt und sein Mund ist zu einer Grimasse verzogen.

„Immer noch nicht genug, was?“

Potter starrt ihn an. „Du wieder.“

Draco zuckt angesichts seines offensichtlichen Zorns nur mit den Schultern. „Ich wieder“, stimmt er zu. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich weiter verfolgen werde.“

„Bis ich dein Blut trinke, was?“, sagt Potter. Er spuckt die Worte aus, als würden sie schlecht schmecken.

„Das stimmt“, sagt Draco leichthin. „Übrigens hast du ein bisschen... genau da.“ Er deutet auf sein eigenes Kinn.

Potter wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über sein Kinn, verschmiert den Blutstropfen aber nur zu einem breiten Fleck. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy.“

„Nein.“

„Gib auf“, sagt er. „Das wird nie passieren. Ich werde niemals zusagen.“ Er klingt nicht mehr frustriert, nur noch resigniert.

Aber das ist gut so, denn Draco ist schon frustriert genug für sie beide. „Warum nicht? Liegt es daran, wer ich bin?“

„Nein. Sondern daran, was du bist.“

Dracos Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. „Ein Todesser?“

„Ein Mann“, sagt Potter so leise, dass Draco es fast nicht hören kann.

„Offensichtlich, aber was hat das damit zu tun?“

Potter schaut weg. „Ich mag Männer.“

„Ich auch“, sagt Draco. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das damit zu tun hat.“

Potters Blick fällt zurück auf ihn und er sieht wieder frustriert aus. „Du kapierst es nicht. Ich kann nur von Frauen trinken. Ich habe es einmal mit einem Mann versucht, und ich...ich hatte es... es... kaum unter Kontrolle.“ Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und wendet sich ab. „Ich hätte ihn fast vergewaltigt. Es war egal, dass er es damals wollte, er hatte keine Ahnung, was ich bin, er hatte keine Wahl und ich hätte fast...“ Seine Schultern zucken einmal und er scheint in sich zusammenzufallen.

„Potter“, sagt Draco sanft. Er riskiert es, einen Schritt näher zu kommen. „Ich weiß, was du bist. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse.“

Potter schüttelt nur den Kopf und Draco macht einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Potter“, sagt er wieder und streckt langsam seine Hand aus, um Potters Handgelenk zu umschließen. Die Haut ist kühl unter seiner Handfläche und erst jetzt wird ihm wirklich bewusst, dass Potter tot ist. Er zittert. „Wirklich, ist schon in Ordnung.“

„Es ist nicht ßon in Ordnung“, murmelt Potter.

Draco nutzt seinen Griff um Potters Handgelenk, um ihn sanft umzudrehen. Potter starrt auf den Boden. „Du brauchst magisches Blut. Ich biete es dir an. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse und ich biete es dir an.“

„Nein“, sagt Potter zum Boden.

„Sechs Monate“, drängt Draco. „Wir versuchen es sechs Monate lang. Bitte. Lass mich das für dich tun.“ Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal zu jemandem „bitte“ gesagt hat, aber jetzt hat Potter seine Verteidigung aufgegeben. Er legt nach. „Bitte, Harry.“

„Ich verßt– ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du das tust.“

„Wie gesagt, ich stehe lebenslang in deiner Schuld“, sagt Draco. „Ich mag es nicht, in deiner Schuld zu stehen.“

Einen Moment lang denkt er, Potter würde noch weiter diskutieren oder wieder disapparieren, aber er seufzt nur und sieht unglaublich niedergeschlagen aus. Dracos Blut singt, der Sieg ist so nah, dass er ihn schmecken kann.

„Na gut“, sagt Potter. „ẞ....“ Er bricht mit einem kleinen, frustrierten Geräusch ab. „Ein halbes Jahr, dann hältst du dich von mir fern.“

„Nein“, sagt Draco schnell. „Ich schulde dir ein Leben, niemand will sich derart in eine Ecke drängen lassen. Sechs Monate und wir verhandeln neu über unsere Vereinbarung. Wenn du mich danach nicht mehr haben willst, gut. Aber das werden wir dann sehen.“

„Na gut“, sagt Potter wieder. „Ein halbes Jahr und wir verhandeln neu.“

Draco streckt seine Hand aus und Potter betrachtet sie einen Moment lang, bevor er sie in seine eigene nimmt. Seine Finger sind kühl und steif in Dracos Griff und ein Funken Magie kribbelt zwischen ihren Handflächen. Potter blinzelt überrascht und Draco lässt ihn los.

„Wir treffen uns morgen Abend hier“, sagt Draco und es fällt ihm schwer, sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Ich muss ein paar Blutbildende Tränke brauen.“

Potter lässt seine Hand sinken und reibt die Handfläche gegen den Oberschenkel seiner Hose. „Ähm, okay.“

Draco nickt ihm zu und dieses Mal ist er derjenige, der zuerst disappariert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blauer Sonniger Tag**

Als Draco am nächsten Abend zurück in die Gasse appariert, ist er gleichermaßen überrascht und erleichtert, dass Potter dort auf ihn wartet.

Es wundert ihn nicht, dass die ersten Worte aus Potters Mund lauten: „Wenn du deine Meinung geändert hast, lassen wir es bleiben.“

Draco widersteht dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Bring mich zu dir nach Hause.“

Potter bietet Draco seinen Arm an und Draco ergreift ihn mit einem kleinen Schaudern.

Er macht ein entschuldigendes Gesicht. „Ich weiß, ich bin kalt", sagt Potter.

In Wirklichkeit hat Draco gezittert, weil er weiß, dass er im Laufe des Abends noch viel mehr von Potter berühren wird als nur seinen Arm und das leise Gefühl des Verlangens, das ihn bei dem Gedanken durchströmt, hat ihn völlig unvorbereitet erwischt, aber er nickt nur und sagt: „Ist schon in Ordnung.“

Potter nickt ihm ein Mal zu, dann dreht er sich auf dem Absatz um und Draco kneift die Augen zu, als sich der Übelkeit erregende Druck vom Apparieren um ihn herum zusammenzieht. Die Welt dreht sich und wirbelt und richtet sich wieder auf und dann steht Draco in einem Hausflur auf einem verblichenen roten Teppich, der nicht ganz die abgewetzten Dielen bedeckt. Eine Standuhr an der Wand neben ihm tickt leise vor sich hin und eine einzelne Lampe auf einem kleinen Tisch taucht den Raum in ein warmes Licht. Potter lässt Draco los und geht durch einen breiten Durchgang ins Wohnzimmer, wo eine weitere Lampe hell leuchtet. Draco folgt ihm.

Die Möbel sind abgenutzt und hässlich, sehen aber gemütlich aus. Draco lässt sich auf dem Sofa nieder und sinkt in die weichen Kissen. Er ist erleichtert, dass es genauso bequem ist, wie es aussieht. Wirklich, alles, was mit orangefarbenen Karos bedeckt ist, sollte zumindest eine positive Eigenschaft haben. Vorsichtig nimmt Potter am anderen Ende des Sofas Platz und spielt mit den Fransen einer Decke, die hinter ihm über die Kissen geworfen wurde. Sie ist leuchtend rot und beißt sich mit dem Sofa, aber um fair zu sein, Draco kann sich nichts vorstellen, was sich nicht mit dem orangefarbenen Karomuster beißen würde. Es beißt sich praktisch mit sich selbst.

„Ähm“, sagt Potter, ohne Draco anzusehen. „Was jetzt?“

„Na ja“, sagt Draco. „Hast du Hunger?“

Die Art, wie Potters Blick zu seinem Hals huscht, genügt Draco als Antwort.

Er steht auf, stellt sich vor Potter und platziert ein Knie auf dem Sofa neben Potters Oberschenkel. Er zerrt den Kragen seines Hemdes zur Seite, während er sich hinunterbeugt. „Na los. Deshalb bin ich hier“, drängt er.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht könnten wir...“ Potter driftet ab und seine Hände gleiten sanft um Dracos Taille und ziehen ihn auf seinen Schoß hinunter. Seine Augen verlassen nie Dracos Hals.

„Na los“, drängt er erneut und zieht sein anderes Knie hoch, so dass er mit gespreizten Beinen auf Potters Oberschenkeln sitzt. „Ist in Ordnung.“

Trotzdem zögert Potter und Draco fragt sich, wie weit er noch gehen muss. Es gibt nicht viel, was er tun kann, außer Potters Kiefer aufzustemmen und seinen Hals hineinzustecken.

Potter leckt sich über die Lippen. „Okay“, flüstert er und beugt sich näher und näher vor, bis seine Nase Dracos Haut berührt und ein kranker Schauder voller Vorfreude Dracos Rücken hinaufschießt und ihn erzittern lässt.

Und dann beißt Potter ihn.

Es ist nicht so, wie er erwartet hat. Draco hat sich eine aphrodisierende Wirkung vorgestellt, ähnlich wie bei einem _Amortentia_ , hat sich unkontrollierbares Verlangen und unglaubliche Leidenschaft und unbändiges Begehren vorgestellt, die sich in einem süßen, betäubenden Rausch miteinander vermischen. Das hier ist so viel mehr. Sein Blut entzündet sich, ein loderndes Feuer explodiert in ihm, schießt aus der Einstichstelle in seinem Hals nach außen und lässt seine Zehen und Fingerspitzen kribbeln. Er wird so schnell hart, dass es schmerzt, und er kann es nicht verhindern, sich an Potter zu reiben. Draco will ihn so sehr, dass es _weh tut_. Potter streicht mit seiner Zunge über die Einstichstelle in seinem Hals und er verspürt einen schwachen Juckreiz, als sie sich wieder verschließt und ein verirrter Blutstropfen seine Kehle hinunter und über sein Schlüsselbein läuft. Potter verfolgt ihn mit seiner Zunge, während er Draco zur Seite stößt und ihn auf den Rücken und in die Kissen drückt.

Potter zerrt an Dracos Kleidung, seine Fingernägel kratzen in der Hektik unsanft über Dracos zarte Haut, aber Draco ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, an Potters Hemd zu ziehen, um sich darum Gedanken zu machen. Sie ziehen sich gegenseitig fast vollständig aus – Dracos Hose verfängt sich um einen Knöchel und Potters Hose schafft es nie über seine Knie –, aber der Abstand zwischen ihnen ist nicht mehr zu ertragen. Potter fährt mit seinen Nägeln über Dracos Rippen und senkt seinen Kopf.

„Ich brauche dich“, keucht Draco, als Potter tief in seinen Brustmuskel beißt und einen weiteren Schluck Blut heraussaugt. „Brauche dich jetzt in mir.“

Potter streicht mit seiner Zunge auch über diese Wunde und als er seinen Kopf hebt, sieht Draco, dass sie verheilt ist, als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Potter greift nach seinem Zauberstab und wirkt einen hastigen _Accio_. Ein kleines Fläschchen mit Gleitmittel klatscht in seine wartende Handfläche und Draco küsst verzweifelt seinen Hals, seine Schulter, alles, was er erreichen kann, während Potter einen Finger in ihn schiebt. Dracos Rücken wölbt sich und dieser Finger ist zu viel und gleichzeitig nicht genug.

Er greift nach der Flasche und kippt zu viel über seine Hand, wickelt sie um Potters Schwanz und lässt ihn einmal, zweimal durch seine Hand gleiten.

„Tu es“, sagt er und verlagert seine Hüften, damit Potter seinen Finger aus ihm zieht. Draco greift nach unten und schmiert das überschüssige Gleitgel in seine Arschritze. „Tu es, verflucht!“

Potter richtet sich auf und rammt seinen Schwanz mit einer scharfen Bewegung in Dracos Arsch, während er Draco in den Nacken beißt. Draco schreit auf, ein hoher und beängstigender Laut, der die Nachbarn dazu bringen wird, die Behörden wegen des Mordes nebenan anzurufen, wenn sie noch bei Verstand sind. Potter trinkt so viel er kann und Draco schreit immer noch, und _oh Merlin_ , er kann kaum glauben, dass dieses grässliche Geräusch von ihm kommt.

Aber er kann nicht aufhören, es zu verursachen. Seine Nägel graben sich in Potters Arme, während dieser grob in ihn stößt. Potter zerrt seine Hände weg, aber sein Mund verlässt nie Dracos Hals. Seine Finger schließen sich so fest um Dracos Handgelenke, dass Draco etwas knacken spürt. Er reißt eine Hand frei und vergräbt sie in Potters Haaren, woraufhin Potter nach seiner Schulter greift. Draco ist jetzt leiser, das heisere Schreien hat sich in ein verzweifeltes und würdeloses Stöhnen verwandelt, das sich zu einem scharfen Heulen steigert, als sich der Druck in seinem Unterleib aufbaut und aufbaut und zerbricht, und er kommt, sein Schwanz unberührt. Sein ganzer Körper spannt sich schmerzhaft an, als sein Orgasmus in ihm explodiert. Für einen Moment wird ihm schwarz vor Augen und er kann nicht mehr atmen.

Potter knurrt tief in seiner Kehle und lässt Dracos Handgelenk mit der anderen Hand los, um seine Finger um Dracos Hüften zu schlingen und diesen Halt zu nutzen, um Dracos Körper nach oben zu reißen, damit er seinen Stößen entgegenkommt, während er weiter in ihn eindringt. Potter saugt kräftig an seinem Hals, während seine Stöße schneller und tiefer werden, und oh Gott, ja, Draco wird noch mal kommen.

Dieser Orgasmus braucht länger, um sich aufzubauen, und als er dann kommt, ist er nicht annähernd so überwältigend wie der erste, ein leichter Hügel im Vergleich zu der Klippe, von der er beim ersten Mal gesprungen ist. Sein Schwanz spritzt ein dünnes Rinnsal über seinen Bauch, dann versteift sich Potter über ihm und er stöhnt, als sein Schwanz pulsiert und sich in Dracos Körper entleert.

Dracos Hals juckt ein bisschen, als Potter die Wunde dort verschließt und sich langsam zurückzieht. Er sieht Draco nicht an, während er seine Hose wieder hochzieht. Draco wird seine komplett los und es ist ein bisschen schwierig, sich aufzusetzen.

„Verfickte Scheiße“, sagt er und das Sprechen kostet ihn mehr Mühe, als es sollte. Er ist froh, dass er die erste Dosis seines Blutbildenden Tranks genommen hat, bevor er heute Abend das Haus verlassen hat, obwohl er ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung hat, ob es am Sex oder am Blutverlust liegt, dass er so durcheinander ist.

„Ähm“, sagt Potter und sieht verlegen aus. An seinem Mundwinkel klebt etwas von Dracos Blut.

Draco beugt sich vor, um es abzulecken, lässt den scharfen Kupfergeschmack über seine Zunge gleiten, streckt sich auf den Kissen aus und zieht Potter zu sich herunter, um sich an ihn zu schmiegen.

„Halt die Klappe“, sagt er, bevor Potter den Mund wieder aufmachen kann, und lässt seine Augen zufallen. Er sollte jetzt gehen, denkt er, aber er fühlt sich überhitzt, schlapp und kraftlos und zu warm und Potter fühlt sich wunderbar kühl an seinem Körper an.

Einen Moment lang zappelt Potter herum, aber dann lässt er seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter sinken und entspannt sich. Dracos Körper brennt und schmerzt und er wird definitiv sein Wissen über Heilzauber auffrischen müssen, wenn sie so weitermachen wollen. Draco hofft verzweifelt, dass sie das tun. Das war der beste Sex, den er je hatte, ohne Zweifel.

Nach einer Weile öffnet Draco die Augen und stellt fest, dass Potter Dracos Blut unter seinen Fingernägeln hat und an einem Finger nach dem anderen saugt, um es loszuwerden. Eine Hand ist bereits sauber und er hat gerade mit der zweiten begonnen, als ein plötzliches Klopfen an der Tür ihn aufschrecken lässt.

„Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung! Machen Sie auf!“

Draco hebt den Kopf. „Gut, dass ich nicht gerade ermordet wurde“, murmelt er. „Deren Reaktionszeit ist ja _unter aller Sau_.“ Er blickt zu Potter hinüber, der ganz starr geworden ist und über die Lehne des Sofas zur Tür blickt, wieder mit diesem verängstigten Hasenblick im Gesicht. „Soll ich das übernehmen?“

Potter nickt verzweifelt. „Ich kann nicht...“

„Hier. Beiß mich genau hier“, sagt Draco und deutet auf eine Stelle direkt über seinem Schlüsselbein. Die Tür rüttelt in ihren Angeln, als ein weiteres Klopfen durch das Haus hallt. „Nicht zu tief und verschließ es nicht wieder.“

Potter beißt ihn schnell, ein verspielter Biss im Vergleich zu dem, was sie eben gemacht haben. Draco spürt, wie warmes Blut an seiner Brust herunterrieselt, und er steht auf, streckt sich, schnappt sich die Decke von der Lehne des Sofas und schlingt sie um seine Taille, bevor er zur Tür schlendert und sie aufreißt.

„Was?“, fragt er, den linken Arm gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, um sein Dunkles Mal zu betonen.

Einen Moment lang stehen sie da und mustern sich gegenseitig. Die beiden Streifenauroren auf der Türschwelle sehen ziemlich jung aus, was bedeutet, dass Draco eine ziemlich gute Chance hat, sie zum Gehen zu überreden. Das ist gut so. Wären sie erfahrener gewesen, hätte er sie beschwichtigen, sich entschuldigen und dann auf das Beste hoffen müssen. Er beobachtet, wie ihre Augen sein Mal wahrnehmen, dann die roten Stellen, die zu blauen Flecken an seinen Handgelenken heranwachsen, die Kratzer auf seinem Oberkörper, die Bisswunde und das Blut an seinem Hals und schließlich, fast beiläufig, sein helles Haar und das finstere Gesicht. Sie blinzeln beide, als sie ihn erkennen und das ist sogar noch besser. Draco hat sich einen gewissen Ruf erarbeitet, indem er so viel in der Gegend herumgevögelt hat. Es ist an der Zeit, dass er einen Nutzen daraus zieht.

„Wir haben einen Anruf erhalten...“, beginnt einer von ihnen und Draco wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Einen Anruf?“, fragt er schmunzelnd und lässt die Decke ein wenig von seinen Hüften hinuntergleiten.

Der linke Streifenauror folgt ihr mit den Augen, dann schreckt er auf und schaut mit geröteten Wangen weg. Also eindeutig ein Frischling. Ein erfahrenerer Streifenauror würde bei ein bisschen nackter Haut nicht mit der Wimper zucken und Draco kann sich nicht erklären, warum sie zwei unerfahrene Rekruten zu Partnern gemacht haben. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde. Seiner Erfahrung nach nimmt die bürokratische Inkompetenz des Ministeriums wirklich kein Ende.

„Ein Zeuge hat Schreie gemeldet, die aus...“, beginnt der Streifenauror auf der rechten Seite.

„Das war ich“, unterbricht Draco. „Wir waren gerade beim Abendessen.“

„Abendessen?“

Draco hebt nur die Augenbrauen und wartet. Die Augen des Streifenauroren huschen zu der Einstichwunde an seinem Hals und er wird rot. Draco hat Mühe, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Das ist wirklich viel zu einfach.

„Ja, Abendessen“, sagt Draco. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne zurückgehen und meinen _Nachtisch_ genießen.“ Er lässt die Decke ein wenig weiter fallen, um die roten halbmondförmigen Abdrücke von Potters Fingernägeln an seinen Hüften freizulegen.

Der Streifenauror richtet sich auf. „Trotzdem ist es in solchen Fällen üblich, dass wir reinkommen und uns umsehen, um sicherzugehen, dass es allen gut geht.“

„Tut mir leid“, erwidert Draco mit einer Stimme, die andeutet, dass es ihm alles andere als leid tut. „Da kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Das ist nicht mein Haus, also habe ich leider keine Befugnis, Sie hereinzubitten.“

„Dann müssen Sie den Hausherrn holen.“

„Darling“, ruft Draco über seine Schulter. Potter sitzt immer noch auf dem Sofa und sein zerzaustes Haar ist gerade noch über die Rückseite der Kissen zu sehen. „Diese Männer würden gerne reinkommen.“

„Nein“, sagt Potter laut, genau wie Draco wusste, dass er es tun würde.

„Er muss...“, bringt einer der Streifenauroren hervor, bevor Draco ihn unterbricht.

„Er muss nichts von dem tun, was Sie sagen“, faucht Draco. „Er ist ein verdammter Vampir und nach den Transsylvanischen Verträgen von 1623 hat das Zaubereiministerium keine Amtsgewalt über ein Mitglied eines Vampirzirkels. Wenn Sie mich also nicht für das abscheuliche Verbrechen verhaften wollen, mich gründlich durchvögeln zu lassen, weise ich Sie darauf hin, dass Sie hier nichts mehr zu suchen haben, und schlage vor, dass Sie verdammt noch mal gehen.“

Er knallt ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu und wartet ab, ob sie noch einmal klopfen. Es besteht die Chance, dass sie den einfachen Weg gehen und berichten, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Aber wenn sie sich an die Regeln halten, werden sie wahrscheinlich darauf bestehen, hereinzukommen oder zumindest ein persönliches Gespräch mit Potter zu führen. Ein paar stille Sekunden vergehen, dann hört er das dumpfe Knacken ihres Apparierens.

Dracos Schultern entspannen sich vor Erleichterung und er geht zurück zum Sofa und lässt sich darauf fallen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie einfach so gegangen sind“, sagt Potter.

Draco lässt ein süffisantes Lächeln um seinen Mund spielen. „Die haben mich erkannt. Ich habe einen ganz schönen Ruf, fürchte ich.

„Einen Ruf?“, wiederholt Potter.

„Dass es nichts und niemanden gibt, den ich nicht wenigstens einmal flachlegen würde.“ Er streckt die Arme über den Kopf und dehnt seinen Rücken und es gefällt ihm, wie Potters Blick über seinen flachen Bauch gleitet.

„Und du... Ich meine, während du mit mir zusammen bist?“, fragt Potter zögernd.

Draco weiß aus seiner Lektüre, dass jetzt, da Potter ihn gebissen hat und sie Sex hatten, der Vampir in ihm Draco als sein Eigen betrachtet, aber er weiß, dass er das besser nicht laut sagt. Potter scheint von seinem _Zustand_ nicht gerade begeistert zu sein. Er verdreht die Augen. „Leg deine kostbaren Gryffindor-Empflichkeiten ab. Ich mag es, regelmäßig Sex zu haben. Und wenn ich regelmäßigen Sex von dir bekomme, dann gibt es für mich keinen Grund, ihn mir woanders zu besorgen.“ Er lässt seinen Körper entspannen und lehnt seinen Körper eng an Potter. „Wie auch immer, du hast einfach Glück, dass sie so schnell abgehauen sind.“

„Warum?“ Potter runzelt die Stirn. „Hast du dir das mit dem Vertrag etwa ausgedacht?“

„Nein, aber du gehörst keinem Zirkel an“, erklärt Draco. „Ungebundene Vampire unterliegen den Gesetzen, die für das Gebiet gelten, auf dem sie sich befinden.“

Potter holt tief Luft. „Dann hätten sie also doch...“

„Ja. Aber das macht nichts. Sie sind weg und wir müssen nur daran denken, das nächste Mal einen Schweigezauber zu verwenden.“ Draco wird klar, dass er immer noch blutet, als etwas von seinem Blut auf das Sofa tropft. Er hat nicht unbedingt Angst, es zu ruinieren – selbst das Ding in Brand zu setzen wäre eine Verbesserung – aber es erscheint ihm unhöflich, auf das Sofa zu bluten, nachdem Potter ihm gerade den Gefallen getan hat, ihm darauf das Hirn rauszuvögeln. Er deutet auf die Wunde. „Verarztest du das für mich?“

Potter nimmt sich nicht gleich die Kehle vor, sondern fängt stattdessen mit dem Rinnsal an, das es bis zu Dracos Unterleib geschafft hat, bevor es ihm von der Seite heruntergetropft ist und leckt es sanft weg. Er arbeitet sich immer höher vor, bis er den Biss erreicht und ihn mit einem langen Streicheln seiner Zunge verschließt. „Danke“, flüstert er an Dracos Kehle.

Einen Moment lang ist Draco versucht, einen zweiten Anlauf vorzuschlagen. Aber er ist der Meinung, dass er für einen Tag genug Blut verloren hat, also steht er auf, zieht sich schnell an und dreht sich zu Potter um, sobald er damit fertig ist. Potter hat sich die Decke genommen, die Draco fallen gelassen hat, und sie um seine Schultern gewickelt.

„Ich gehe dann mal, schätze ich“, sagt er. „Ist neun Uhr morgen in Ordnung für dich?

„Morgen?“ Potter sieht ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Aber du hast gesagt, wir müssten uns seltener... äh, sehen, wenn ich Zaubererblut trinke.“

„Das stimmt, aber du hast dich seit Jahren halb ausgehungert. Du wirst eine Weile brauchen, um an diesen Punkt zu kommen.“ Draco zieht ein geschrumpftes Buch aus seiner Tasche und richtet es mit einer Berührung seines Zauberstabs und einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch wieder zu voller Größe her. „Hier. Das sollte dir alles verraten, was du wissen musst.“

„ _Enzyklopädie der Untoten_ “, liest Potter laut vom Einband ab, schlägt dann den Abschnitt auf, den Draco markiert hat und verzieht das Gesicht, während er darin blättert.

„Hättest du nicht eins mit größeren Lettern finden können?“

„Wie wäre es mit Bildern, Potter. Hätte ich eines mit Bildern für dich finden sollen?“, sagt Draco. „Lies einfach das verdammte Ding.“

„Na gut“, murmelt Potter und wirft das Buch auf die zerkratzte Oberfläche des Couchtisches, wo es mit einem schallenden Knall landet. Es ist vielleicht nicht der interessanteste Text, den Draco hätte aussuchen können, aber mit Sicherheit der umfassendste.

„Also gut“, sagt Draco. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend wieder hier.“

Potter nickt ihm zu. „Okay.“

Draco nickt zurück und geht in den Eingangsbereich, wo er disappariert. Als er in seinem eigenen Haus auftaucht, lässt das Schwindelgefühl vom Apparieren nicht nach und er stolpert in sein Badezimmer und nimmt den Blutbildenden Trank, den er an diesem Morgen gebraut hat, in die Hand und einen großen Schluck. Der Trank schmeckt stark nach Anis und Draco hatte noch nie viel für Lakritze übrig.

Seufzend betrachtet er sein Spiegelbild über dem Waschbecken. Er ist ein wenig blasser als sonst, aber nicht auf besorgniserregende Art und als er sein Hemd aufknöpft, zeichnen sich die Spuren, die Potter auf ihm hinterlassen hat, leuchtend auf seiner blassen Haut ab. Er heilt die Kratzer mit Leichtigkeit, aber die blauen Flecken an seinen Handgelenken verschwinden nicht ganz und fühlen sich immer noch etwas empfindlich an, wenn er auf ihnen herumdrückt. Er wird sich morgen ein paar Bücher über kleinere Heilzauber besorgen und seine Fähigkeiten auffrischen müssen. Für den Moment genügt es.

Draco grinst sich im Spiegel an und ist in Gedanken schon bei morgen Abend.

***

Am nächsten Abend geht er zurück zu Potter und er verläuft genauso wie der erste, nur ohne dass die Magische Strafverfolgung an Potters Tür klopft. Draco kommt herein, er und Potter führen ein paar Minuten lang ein unangenehmes Gespräch, dann setzen sie Schweigezauber ein und Potter beißt ihn und sie haben fantastischen, umwerfenden Sex und brechen beide auf dem Sofa zusammen, bis Draco sich wieder an seinen eigenen Namen erinnern kann. Dann folgt eine weitere peinliche Unterhaltung und Potter sieht irgendwie verlegen aus und Draco geht. In der Nacht danach ist es genauso und in der Nacht danach und in der Nacht danach. In der sechsten Nacht appariert Draco in Potters Hauseingang, wo Potter auf ihn wartet.

„Sie sind weg“, sagt Potter und es sieht so aus, als ob er tatsächlich den Tränen nahe ist. „Meine Reißzähne sind weg!“

Draco kann nicht anders, als ihn anzulächeln. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wie lange das wohl dauern würde. „Solange wir dich gut ernähren, sollten sie nur zum Vorschein kommen, wenn du sie brauchst.“

Alles, was er sonst noch sagen wollte, verpufft in seinem Kopf, als Potter ihn in eine Umarmung zieht, die ihm die Luft abdrückt. „Danke“, sagt er, sein Gesicht in Dracos Schulter vergraben und die Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme ist überwältigend.

Draco klopft ihm auf den Rücken, nicht ganz sicher, was er mit einem Arm voll Potter machen soll, während er Kleidung anhat. „Äh, gern geschehen“, sagt er.

Potter weicht ein paar Augenblicke später zurück. „Entschuldige“, sagt er. „Ich bin nur so aufgeregt. Es ist vier Jahre her, dass ich ohne dieses blöde, verdammte Lispeln sprechen konnte.“ Er bricht in ein kleines, erfreutes Lachen aus. „Ich kann alle Sch-Wörter sagen, die ich will!“

Potter wirkt so ehrlich glücklich, dass Draco nicht widerstehen kann, seine gute Laune auszunutzen. Das ist das erste Mal, dass Potter nicht genervt, unbeholfen oder mürrisch ist. „Da du jetzt also ungehindert sprechen kannst, darf ich fragen, wie du zum Vampir geworden bist?“

Das Lächeln verschwindet aus Potters Gesicht und er seufzt. „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich meine, du bist mein Spender, ich schätze, das bin ich dir schuldig.“ Er wendet sich ab und macht sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Komm mit, ich mache dir einen Tee.“

Potters Küche ist klein und die Schränke quietschen, als er sie öffnet, um eine Tasse und eine kleine Dose mit losem Tee herauszuholen. Er befüllt einen Teekessel und setzt ihn auf die Herdplatte, um ihn zu erhitzen.

„Keinen für dich?“, fragt Draco.

„Nein“, sagt Potter mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln. „Ich kann noch essen und trinken, aber alles schmeckt jetzt falsch.“ Er schaut stirnrunzelnd auf den Kessel. „Es ist eine Schande. Ich vermisse meine morgendliche Tasse Tee wirklich.“ Potter fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, wodurch sie noch wilder abstehen als zuvor. „Es ist einfach _nicht fair_. Ich habe das nie gewollt. Alles, was ich jemals wollte, war, normal zu sein, und jetzt bin ich...“ Er bricht mit einem leisen Laut der Frustration ab und schaufelt Teeblätter in den Becher.

„Warum trinkst du dann überhaupt Tee?“, fragt Draco.

„Ich sollte ihn vielleicht einfach wegschmeißen“, sagt Potter. „Aber ich versuche immer wieder, ihn zu trinken. Wenn ich ihn richtig heiß mache, ist er erträglich. Ansonsten...“ Er verzieht das Gesicht und gibt ein kleines Würgegeräusch von sich. Er seufzt. „Wie trinkst du deinen Tee? Ich habe keine Milch, aber ich habe Zucker.“

Draco schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich trinke ihn pur, danke.“

Sie schweigen, während der Kessel langsam anfängt zu kochen. Draco beobachtet Potter, wie er in der Küche umherwandert, Oberflächen abstaubt und in Schubladen herumstöbert. Er wirkt wieder nachdenklich und schwermütig und das lässt ihn noch vertrauter erscheinen. Das ist das Gesicht, das Draco an so vielen Morgen in der Großen Halle beobachtet hat – Potter, der müde und angespannt und viel zu alt ausgesehen hat, während er auf seinen Speck und sein Toast hinuntergeblickt hat. Aber Draco ist irgendwie neugierig auf den anderen Potter, den er heute Morgen zu Gesicht bekommen hat, den, der gelächelt und gelacht und sich in Dracos Arme geworfen hat.

Der Teekessel pfeift und Potter bereitet Dracos Tee zu. Als er fertig ist, setzen sie sich an den kleinen Küchentisch und Potter beobachtet, wie Draco einen Schluck nimmt. Potter sagt nichts. Die Standuhr im Eingangsbereich schlägt zur halben Stunde. Draco nimmt einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Ich hasse Prophezeiungen“, sagt Potter plötzlich.

Draco nimmt einen langen, langsamen Schluck Tee und nickt verständnisvoll, obwohl er keine Ahnung hat, wovon Potter spricht. „Oh?“

„Es war die Prophezeiung, weißt du, über Voldemort?“, fährt er fort. „Sie besagte: ‚Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt.‘“ Potter hält inne und verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich hasse Prophezeiungen, weil sie nie so funktionieren, wie man es erwartet. Als ich sie das erste Mal gehört habe, habe ich gedacht, sie würde bedeuten, dass wir uns gegenseitig umbringen müssen. Stattdessen...“ Er bricht ab und zeigt auf sich selbst. „Na ja, genau genommen bin ich nicht mehr am Leben.“

„Also, wie ist es passiert?“, fragt Draco und lehnt sich vor. Er schiebt seine Tasse beiseite und verschränkt die Arme auf dem Tisch vor ihm.

„Es war während der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Ich lief durch den Verbotenen Wald und wollte mich von Voldemort töten lassen. Ich dachte, ich müsste es tun, damit alle anderen in Sicherheit sind. Und ich wurde angegriffen.“

„Von einem Vampir?“, fragt Draco, als Potter verstummt.

„Von einem Vampir“, bestätigt Potter mit einem leichten Nicken. „Er hat mich gebissen, aber ich habe ihn abgewehrt. Und dann habe ich weitergemacht und mich von Voldemort töten lassen.“

Draco nickt langsam und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck Tee. Das Gift in seinem Blutkreislauf vom Biss des Vampirs ist durch seinen Tod aktiviert worden. Es ist nur während der ersten zwanzig Minuten wirksam und wenn Potter nur ein wenig länger gewartet hätte... na ja, wenn er nur ein wenig länger gewartet hätte, wäre er einfach tot gewesen. „Und dann kamst du zurück.

Potter seufzt. „Ja, so ist es.“

„Du warst also tot, als meine Mutter nachgesehen hat“, sagt Draco. Narcissa hat vor dem Zaubergamot ausgesagt, dass sie den Dunklen Lord bezüglich Potters Tod belogen hat. Das ist das Einzige, was sie vor Askaban bewahrt hat. Nicht, dass Draco wirklich überrascht gewesen wäre, wenn seine Mutter die Situation absichtlich derart genutzt hätte. 

„Ja. Ich meine, ich war schon zurück, aber ich war... so.“

„Stimmt“, sagt er und greift nach seinem Tee.

Draco kann die sehnsüchtige Art nicht ertragen, wie Potters Augen der Tasse folgen, als er sie an seinen Mund hebt und trinkt. Er stellt ihn wieder auf den Tisch und steht auf, bevor er seinen Zauberstab schwingt.

„ _Accio_ Messer!“

„Mein Gott, Malfoy!“, ruft Potter aus, als ein Messer aus der Küche geflogen kommt.

Die Klinge schneidet Draco in die Handfläche, als er es auffängt, aber das erspart ihm nur die Mühe, es selbst zu tun. Er lässt das Messer auf den Tisch fallen und hält seine blutende Handfläche über die Tasse, wobei er die kleine Wunde zusammendrückt, sodass sie in den letzten Rest Tee tropft. Ein Heilzauber versiegelt den Schnitt und er schiebt die Tasse über den Tisch zu Potter.

„Da“, sagt er. „Koste das.“

Potter sieht angewidert aus. „Da ist ja Blut drin.“

„Und du bist ein Vampir“, sagt Draco. „Trink.“

„Nein“, sagt Potter und schiebt die Tasse zurück über den Tisch zu Draco. „Hör zu, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich von Leuten trinken muss, aber das hier ist einfach... Nein, ich kann nicht.“

„Potter, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich.“ Draco stellt ihm die Tasse wieder vor die Nase.

„Mach ich nicht!“, behauptet Potter. „Das ist Tee mit Blut drin. Das ist wirklich eklig.“

„Und du bist ein– “ 

„Ich weiß, was ich bin!“, platzt es aus Potter heraus. „Das musst du mir nicht ständig sagen!“

„Ich sage es dir immer wieder, weil du es anscheinend nicht kapierst“, schießt Draco zurück. „Wenn du es verstehen würdest, würdest du einfach den verdammten Tee trinken!“

„Gott, du wirst nicht eher die Klappe halten, bis ich es tue, oder?“, fragt Potter und starrt Draco an. „Setzt du deinen Willen immer auf diese Weise durch, indem du Leute nervst, bis sie tun, was du willst, nur damit du dich verpisst?“

Draco zuckt nur mit den Schultern, ohne Reue. „Na ja, wenn es funktioniert...“ Denn meistens funktioniert es wirklich so.

Potter verdreht die Augen, aber er nimmt die Tasse in die Hand und trinkt einen Schluck. „Igitt, da fehlt Zucker“, sagt er und rümpft die Nase. Sein Gesicht hellt sich auf, als er die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch stellt und noch einmal langsamer wiederholt: „Da fehlt Zucker.“ Er blinzelt. „Da fehlt Zucker!“

Draco befürchtet, dass Potter eine Art Anfall hat, aber bevor er nachfragen kann, eilt Potter in die Küche und kehrt wenige Augenblicke später mit einer gläsernen Zuckerdose und einem Löffel zurück. Er schüttet eine völlig übertriebene Menge Zucker in den Becher und rührt um, dann nimmt er noch einen Schluck und strahlt auf seinen Tee hinunter. Seine Zähne sind sehr weiß und auch wenn Potter heute Abend nicht essen muss, will Draco ihn plötzlich.

„Mmm, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe“, sagt Potter, bevor er den letzten Schluck austrinkt. Er wiegt die leere Tasse immer noch in seinen Händen wie ein unbezahlbares Artefakt. „Woher wusstest du, wie man das macht?“

Er hates nicht gewusst, um ehrlich zu sein. Es ist nur eine Vermutung gewesen. Aber Draco lächelt Potter an. „Ist doch egal. Hast du Hunger?“

Potter stellt die Tasse schließlich auf den Tisch. „Nicht wirklich, nein“, sagt er immer noch lächelnd. „Mir geht es ganz gut.“

„Nur ein kleines bisschen würde dafür sorgen, dass deine Reißzähne nicht wiederkommen“, sagt Draco achselzuckend. „Aber wenn du dir sicher bist...“

Das überzeugt ihn. „Oh, du denkst, das könnte passieren? Vielleicht sollte ich... du weißt schon, nur ein bisschen.“

Draco wendet sich ab, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. „Was immer du möchtest.“

Sie gehen ins Wohnzimmer, Draco entledigt sich dabei seiner Kleidung. Sein Schwanz ist bereits halbsteif, als er sich nackt auf dem Sofa ausstreckt, den Kopf auf die Lehne legt und ein Bein zu Boden baumeln lässt. Potter wendet sich ab, bevor er sein letztes Kleidungsstück ablegt. Dann wirkt er einen Schweigezauber, bevor er sich vorsichtig auf Draco setzt, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Draco kann ein Frösteln nicht unterdrücken, als sich Potters kühle Haut auf seine eigene legt und er seinen Kopf zurückwirft, um seinen Hals freizulegen. Potter senkt seinen Kopf und öffnet seinen Mund und – ja! – seine Zähne streichen über Dracos Hals, als er zubeißt.

Er durchbricht die Haut nicht.

„Ähm“, sagt Potter und zieht sich zurück. „Wie soll ich...?“ Er fährt mit der Zunge über seine Vorderzähne und runzelt die Stirn. „Ähm, sie kommen nicht. Es funktioniert nicht.“

„Was?“ Draco drückt Potter von sich und setzt sich ein wenig auf. „Was meinst du damit, es funktioniert nicht?“

„Ich meine, es funktioniert nicht!", sagt Potter. Er knirscht ein paar Mal mit den Zähnen und leckt dann wieder darüber.

„Es sollte ein Instinkt sein. Denkst du daran, mich zu beißen?“

„Ähm“, sagt Potter noch einmal und sein Blick huscht zurück in die Küche. „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe, ähm, daran gedacht, dass ich wirklich gern noch etwas Tee trinken würde.“

Draco lässt sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und verdreht die Augen. „Du kannst später Tee trinken. Würdest du dich bitte hierauf konzentrieren?“

„Tut mir leid“, murmelt Potter und beugt seinen Kopf wieder nach unten.

Er fährt mit der Nase über Dracos Puls, atmet tief ein und als Potter dieses Mal zubeißt, bohren sich seine Zähne tief in seine Haut und Draco kann nicht anders, als aufzuschreien, als der helle, scharfe Schmerz sich in Lust verwandelt. Potters Nägel fahren über seine Rippen und Draco hält sich an ihm fest.

Obwohl Potter nicht viel trinkt und es schnell vorbei ist, hinterlässt es bei Draco ein mehr als zufriedenes Gefühl. Er hält Potter fest und genießt das Gefühl seines Körpers an seinem eigenen, schwer und beruhigend fest. Draco war noch nie ein großer Kuschler, aber der Sex mit Potter hinterlässt ihn so erschöpft, dass er einfach nur rumliegen und rumliegen möchte, während sich Potter wunderbar kühl auf seiner erhitzten Haut anfühlt.

Schließlich weicht Potter zurück, setzt sich auf und wickelt die hässliche Decke um sich. Er runzelt die Stirn wegen seiner Fingernägel, dann steckt er sich den Zeigefinger in den Mund und saugt daran. Draco fährt mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die stechenden Kratzer an seiner Seite und schließt die Augen. Er sollte das wirklich nicht so sehr genießen, wie er es tut.

Als er sich einige Minuten später aufsetzt, stellt er fest, dass Potter mit der Reinigung seiner Nägel fertig ist und nun stirnrunzelnd auf das Kissen neben ihm starrt.

„Was?“

„Du hast auf mein Sofa geblutet“, sagt Potter und reibt mit den Fingern über den Fleck.

Draco blickt zu Boden. „Erstens ist das von vor zwei Nächten. Zweitens bist du derjenige, der das verursacht hat. Und drittens müsstest du viel Schlimmeres als ein paar Blutflecken anrichten, um das Sofa zu ruinieren. Es ist das Abscheulichste, was ich je gesehen habe.“

Potter hört auf, an den Flecken getrockneten Blutes herumzureiben und gibt dem Kissen einen liebevollen Klaps. „Es ist gar nicht so übel.“

Einen Moment lang kann Draco ihn nur anstarren. „Doch, Potter, es ist wirklich so übel. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Geld dafür bezahlt hast, um dieses Ding zu bekommen. Wirklich, ich würde dafür bezahlen, es _loszuwerden_.“

„Falls es dich beruhigt, ich habe nichts dafür bezahlt.“

„Minimal“, sagt Draco und fragt wider besseres Wissen nach: „Woher hast du es?“

Potter zuckt mit den Schultern. „Von der Straße. Jemand wollte es loswerden und hat es rausgestellt, also habe ich es mit nach Hause genommen.“ Draco setzt sich langsam aufrecht hin und Potter sieht ihn finster an. „Ach komm, sieh mich nicht so an. Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ständig die Reißzähne. Hätte ich einfach in ein Möbelhaus spazieren sollen und– “

„Das ist der Müll von jemandem?“, unterbricht Draco ihn. Er spürt, wie seine Haut kribbelt, als würden kleine Kakerlaken über jeden Zentimeter von ihm krabbeln, während ihn ihre winzigen Füße kitzeln.

Potter verdreht die Augen. „Das ist wohl kaum der Müll von irgendjemandem, es stand nur draußen auf der Straße.“

Draco steht so schnell auf, dass er mit dem Schienbein gegen Potters Couchtisch knallt. „Das ist Müll, Potter! Du hast das Sofa aus dem Müll geholt!“ Ihm dreht sich der Magen um, als er sich vorstellt, was die Leute mit diesem Sofa in seinem früheren Zuhause angestellt haben könnten... Schweiß, Erbrochenes... igitt, Körperflüssigkeiten. Insekten. Sex. Draco läuft es kalt den Rücken runter. „Mein Gott, ich habe mich von dir auf einem Müllsofa vögeln lassen!“

Potter beugt sich vor und der Blick, mit dem er Draco ansieht, ist zu gleichzeitig verärgert und belustigt. „Meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen überreagierst? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich das Ding aus einem...“

„Müllsofa!“, wiederholt Draco, denn, lieber Merlin, es muss wiederholt werden.

„Ich habe es gereinigt!“, faucht Potter zurück. „Ich bin kein Idiot, natürlich habe ich es gereinigt!“

„Aber du weißt nicht, was damit passiert ist!“ Draco zeigt mit einem anklagenden Finger auf das Sofa. „Es könnte vollgepinkelt worden sein! Oder mit Ungeziefer verseucht! Oder es war der Schauplatz eines Mordes! Es könnte eine Leiche dort gelegen haben und ich habe einfach meinen nackten Hintern draufgesetzt!“

Ihm ist gar nicht klar, was er gerade gesagt hat, bis Potter zurückweicht, als hätte er eine Ohrfeige bekommen. Seine Augen hinter seiner Brille wirken groß und verletzt, seine Lippen öffnen sich vor Überraschung. Oh fuck, jetzt hat Draco es wirklich übertrieben.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint“, sagt er beschwichtigend.

„Doch“, sagt Potter. „Doch, hast du. Und du hast recht. Du bist völlig angewidert von mir und du hast jedes Recht dazu. Ich bin...“ Er verstummt und schluckt. „Ich denke, du solltest gehen.“

„Nein“, knurrt Draco. „Du verhältst dich idiotisch. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint.“

„Hast du“, knurrt Potter ihn an. „Und du hast jedes Recht dazu. Ist es nicht das, was du hören willst, Malfoy? Dass du recht hast?“

„Du musst aufhören, mir die Worte im Mund zu verdrehen“, beginnt Draco, aber Potter scheint ihn nicht zu hören.

„Ich weiß, was die Leute von Vampiren halten. Ich weiß, dass ich abstoßend bin. Ich bin nicht lebendig, aber ich bin auch nicht tot und ich bin kalt und habe keinen Puls und ich trinke Blut. Ich bin nicht einmal mehr ein Mensch!“, sagt Potter, seine Stimme wird lauter und lauter, bis er schreit. „Ich bin eine _Bestie_ ! Eine dunkle Kreatur und ich bin gefährlich. Ich kann mich nicht beherrschen und ich könnte jemanden verletzen. Ich könnte jemanden _umbringen_!“

„Das könnte ich auch!“, schreit Draco ihn an. „Das könnte jeder! Es kommt nicht auf das Potential an, sondern darauf, was man damit macht.“

„Du verstehst das nicht.“

„Du Arsch!“, knurrt Draco. „Ich soll das nicht verstehen? Was genau verstehe ich nicht? Dass die Leute dich für das hassen, was du bist? Dass du gefährlich bist? Dass du Menschen verletzt? Denn das hier habe ich ganz sicher nicht aufgrund meiner charmanten Persönlichkeit bekommen!“ Er streckt seinen linken Arm aus und Potter blinzelt ihn an, als hätte er noch nie ein Dunkles Mal gesehen.

Die ganze Wut scheint aus ihm zu entweichen, während er auf Dracos Arm starrt. „Malfoy, ich habe nicht...“ Er verstummt und blickt auf. Seine Augen sind unfassbar grün, als sie auf Dracos treffen. „Du hast recht, du verstehst einiges davon. Aber selbst wenn du nicht der Freundlichste bist, bist du wenigstens noch ein _Mensch_. Ich bin ein...“

„Du bist ein Idiot“, sagt Draco, zieht Potter an sich und küsst ihn.

Potter wehrt sich zuerst, zappelt ein bisschen herum und versucht, Draco wegzuschieben, aber Draco hält ihn fest und stößt seine Zunge gegen Potters zusammengepresste Lippen. Er scheint nicht gewillt zu sein, sie bald zu öffnen, also beißt Draco ihm fest auf die Unterlippe. Als Potter erschrocken aufstöhnt, schiebt Draco seine Zunge hinein. Potter schmeckt nicht wirklich nach irgendwas und sein Mund ist kühl. Nicht unangenehm, eher so, als hätte er gerade einen großen Schluck von einem kalten Getränk genommen.

Einen Moment später gibt Potter auf, Draco wegzuschieben, und seine Zunge stößt zögerlich gegen die von Draco. Langsam zieht Draco ihre Körper aneinander und Potters Arme gleiten sanft um seine Taille. Der Kuss wird schnell heißer, bis er schließlich verzweifelt ist und Merlin, Draco hat seit Jahren niemanden mehr so geküsst. Es ist großartig, es ist so großartig und er kann nicht glauben, dass er das mit Potter macht. Es ist komisch, dass ihn das mehr berührt als der Sex, aber so ist das nun mal, wenn ein Vampir sich von jemandem ernährt. Das ist Küssen um des Küssens willen und Draco tut es aus keinem anderen Grund, als weil er es will.

„Da“, sagt Draco und geht einen Schritt zurück. Er atmet schwer. „Würde ich das tun, wenn ich dich abstoßend fände?“

Potter starrt ihn verdutzt an. Eine Hand wandert nach oben und er streicht mit den Fingern über seine Unterlippe. „Ich... Du hast mich gerade geküsst.“

Draco schnaubt. „Gut erkannt“, sagt er trocken und freut sich darüber, wie ruhig und gleichmäßig seine Stimme klingt, während sein Herz klopft. Er ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, warum er Potter gerade geküsst hat, und es erschreckt ihn ein wenig, wie sehr er es wieder tun möchte.

„Tut mir leid. Es ist nur... Du hast mich noch nie geküsst.“ Potter sieht irgendwie verwirrt aus.

Draco verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und wirft ihm einen halbherzigen Blick zu. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist dein Mund normalerweise anderweitig beschäftigt. Da gibt es nicht viel Gelegenheit zum Küssen, oder?“ Er wendet sich ab, sammelt seine Sachen zusammen und zieht sich schnell an.

Als er sich umdreht, trägt Potter die Decke immer noch wie einen Umhang. Draco geht zurück in die Küche, füllt den Kessel auf und stellt ihn auf den Herd. Er nimmt das Messer von der Stelle, wo er es auf dem Küchentisch hat liegen lassen, schneidet sich das Handgelenk auf und hält es über die Tasse, bis ein oder zwei Esslöffel Blut den Boden bedecken.

„Verarztest du das für mich?“, ruft Draco über seine Schulter hinweg.

Potter tapst in die Küche und Draco hält ihm sein Handgelenk hin. Potters Mund legt sich über den Schnitt und leckt ihn sanft zu. Seine Lippen verweilen einen Moment lang auf Dracos Handgelenk, bevor er sich zurückzieht und Draco ist sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Kuss sein sollte. Er reibt sein Handgelenk.

„So, das ist für deinen Tee. Sehen wir uns am Dienstag?“

„Dienstag? Aber das ist noch drei Tage hin“, sagt Potter.

Draco nickt. „Wie ich schon sagte, du solltest nicht mehr jeden Tag trinken müssen.“ Er macht sich auf den Weg zurück zum Eingang, wo Potters Schutzzauber ihm erlauben würden, nach Hause zu apparieren.

„Warte“, sagt Potter und greift nach seinem Ellbogen, woraufhin Draco sich wieder zu ihm umdreht. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn wir es nicht so machen.“

Draco hebt die Augenbrauen. „Oh?“

„Ja. Ähm. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass meine Selbstkontrolle nicht gerade die beste ist, und vielleicht wäre es sicherer, du weißt schon, für dich, wenn ich kleinere Mahlzeiten zu mir nehme, aber dafür öfter. Auf diese Weise würde ich definitiv nicht zu viel auf einmal trinken“, sagt Potter und starrt auf seine Füße.

Das ist völliger Blödsinn. Selbst als Potter halb verhungert war, hat er nicht zu viel von Draco getrunken. Allein die Vorstellung, dass Potters Kontrolle so stark nachlässt, dass er ihn ernsthaft verletzen könnte, ist so absurd, dass es lächerlich ist.

Draco beobachtet ihn ein paar Augenblicke lang und sagt dann leise: „Du bist einsam.“

Potter zuckt nur mit den Schultern und starrt weiter auf seine Füße.

Und Draco lächelt, denn das ist es. Er hat bekommen, was er wollte. Potter braucht ihn und der Rausch der Macht, den Draco bei diesem Gedanken verspürt, ist so viel süßer, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. „Also gut, dann sehe ich dich morgen.“

Langsam hebt Potter seinen Kopf und lächelt zurück wie ein Idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blauer Sonniger Tag**

Das Haus fühlt sich zu stickig und warm an, als Draco an einem späten Nachmittag im August in Potters Hauseingang appariert, aber der Tag draußen kühlt sich bereits ab. Draco öffnet die Fenster mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs, um die Brise hereinzulassen, kurz bevor er die Lampe im Eingangsbereich einschaltet. Im Vorbeigehen knipst er auch eine Lampe im Wohnzimmer an und kramt zwei Gläschen mit getrocknetem Flussgras aus der Tasche, die er bei sich trägt, bevor er sie auf dem Küchentresen abstellt. Er schaltet auch dort das Licht ein und geht in den Keller hinunter.

Vor ein paar Wochen hat er sein Zaubertranklabor aus einer Ecke seiner eigenen winzigen Wohnung in Potters geräumigen Keller verlegt. Er stellt die beiden Gläser auf seinem Arbeitstisch ab, bevor er den Raum durchquert, wo Potters Bett in der hinteren Ecke steht. Am oberen Ende einer steilen Treppe befindet sich eine Tür, die in den Hinterhof führt, und Draco kann sich nicht davon abhalten, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Obwohl die Tür nach Osten zeigt und jegliches Licht, das zu dieser Tageszeit um sie herum eindringt, Potters Bett nicht annähernd erreichen würde, kann Draco nicht anders, als das zu überprüfen, während er durch den Raum zu dem großen Himmelbett in der Ecke geht, das von dem warmen Schein einer einzigen Lampe erhellt wird.

Das ist etwas, das Draco immer noch belustigend findet – der Gedanke an einen Vampir, der Angst vor der Dunkelheit hat. Er hat den Fehler gemacht, darüber zu lachen, als Potter es ihm gegenüber zugegeben hat und hat sich am anderen Ende des schlimmsten Flederwichtfluchs jenseits von Ginny Weasley wieder gefunden. Es ist der Auslöser für ihren bisher schlimmsten Streit gewesen. Aber Potter hat ihm schließlich verziehen und Draco verliert kein Wort mehr über die Lampen, die er anzündet, bevor Potter aufwacht.

Heute liegt Potter zusammengerollt auf der Seite, eine Hand unter dem Kissen versteckt, die andere baumelt vom Rand der Matratze. Behutsam greift Draco nach ihr und schiebt sie zurück aufs Bett. Doch Potter rührt sich nicht. Draco streicht mit der Hand durch Potters Haar – etwas, das er sich nie erlaubt, wenn Potter wach ist. Er liebt das Gefühl, wenn die glänzenden Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchgleiten. Draco ist froh, dass Potter auf der Seite schläft. Wenn er auf dem Rücken schläft, sieht er tot aus, und das sieht Draco nicht gerne.

Nachdem er nach Potter gesehen hat, geht Draco zurück in die Küche, packt seine Einkaufstasche aus und fängt mit dem Abendessen an. Er schneidet Pilze, hackt Knoblauch und wirft sie mit etwas Butter und Sherry in eine Pfanne, um sie anzudünsten, während er den Rest des Abendessens zubereitet.

Er findet es irgendwie seltsam, wie schnell er sich an diese neue Routine gewöhnt hat. Seine Schlafgewohnheiten haben sich so verändert, dass er jetzt genauso nachtaktiv ist wie Potter, was nicht weiter schlimm ist, da er die meisten Nächte in Clubs und Bars verbracht hat und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden nach Hause gestolpert ist. Aber er war seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr draußen, sondern hat seine ganze Zeit hier verbracht. Es hat langsam damit angefangen, dass er ein paar Minuten früher aufgetaucht oder eine halbe Stunde länger geblieben ist. Mittlerweile kommt er kurz vor Sonnenuntergang vorbeik und bleibt, bis Potter morgens schlafen geht.

Und Potter ist gar keine so schlechte Gesellschaft. Es ist ein bisschen beunruhigend, wie gut sie sich eigentlich verstehen. Potter neigt immer noch zur Melancholie und reagiert giftig auf jede vermeintliche Beleidigung über das, was Draco als seinen „Zustand“ bezeichnet. Aber mit jeder Nacht, die vergeht, lächelt er mehr und es erfreut Draco unendlich, zu sehen, wie Potter immer abhängiger von ihm wird.

Die Sonne ist schon seit etwa zwanzig Minuten untergegangen, als Potter aus seinem Kellerschlafzimmer stolpert, ganz verschlafen hinter seiner Brille, mit schlafzerknittertem Haar und Kissenfaltenabdrücken auf der linken Gesichtshälfte. Er gibt Draco einen geistesabwesenden Kuss auf die Wange, während er durch die Küche geht, um die Teetasse zu holen, die Draco für ihn vorbereitet und auf dem Herd stehen gelassen hat, Earl Grey mit zwei Stück Zucker und einem Schuss Blut. Er stützt sich mit einer Hüfte auf dem Tresen ab und nimmt einen Schluck.

„Wie hast du geschlafen?“, fragt Draco, während er die Pilze umrührt.

„Gut“, murmelt Potter in seine Teetasse.

Draco lächelt vor sich hin. Potter wird erst wieder zurechnungsfähig sein, wenn er mindestens die Hälfte seiner Tasse getrunken hat. Draco legt das Steak in die Pfanne und setzt den Kessel auf, um Potters zweite Tasse Tee zu erhitzen, bevor er sich abwendet, um seinen Salat fertig zu machen.

Als das Steak fertig ist, legt Draco es auf einen Teller und serviert sich Pilze und Salat, bevor er ihn zum Tisch trägt.

„Wie durchgebraten ist es?“, fragt Potter, der in der Küche stehen bleibt.

„Medium rare“, sagt Draco und widersteht dem Drang, „wie immer“ hinzuzufügen.

Als Potter sich zum Schrank umdreht und einen zweiten Teller herausholt, schneidet Draco ein Stück Fleisch aus der Mitte seines Steaks, wo es am wenigsten durchgebraten ist, und schiebt es auf Potters Teller, als dieser an den Tisch kommt. Es ist ein kleines Stück, höchstens ein paar Bissen, aber mehr will Potter auch nicht. Es ist das einzige, was er isst, abgesehen von den Lutschern mit Blutgeschmack, mit denen Draco ihn hin und wieder überrascht, also sorgt Draco dafür, dass er es etwa einmal pro Woche tut.

Nachdem Draco sein Abendessen beendet und Potter seine zweite Tasse Tee geleert hat, tragen sie das Geschirr in die Küche und Potter hilft Draco beim Abwasch. Die ganze Sache kommt Draco seltsam häuslich vor, wenn er darüber nachdenkt, also versucht er, nicht so oft daran zu denken.

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragt Draco, während er den letzten Teller zum Trocknen in den Geschirrständer stellt.

Potter zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen.“

„Genug, dass ich den Trank nehmen sollte?“, fragt Draco und öffnet bereits den Schrank über der Spüle.

„Ja.“

Potter wartet, während Draco das Fläschchen herunterkippt, und gemeinsam gehen sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo Draco das Bett mit dunkelroten Laken bezogen hat – der Farbe, die dem getrockneten Blut am nächsten kommt, damit die unvermeidlichen Flecken nicht zu sehen sind. Er wendet sich wieder Potter zu, seine Finger öffnen bereits die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und Potters Finger schließen sich um seine und lassen sie in ihrer Bewegung erstarren, während er Draco küsst. Seine Hände verscheuchen Dracos, bevor sie zurückkehren, um jeden Knopf zu öffnen, wobei seine Fingerspitzen über jeden neuen Zentimeter Haut streifen, der enthüllt wird.

Potter legt dieses Verhalten in letzter Zeit immer öfter an den Tag und die aufrichtige Intimität, die dabei entsteht, ist Draco unangenehm. Er schiebt Potters Hände weg und öffnet den Knopf von Potters Hose, während er auf Potters Unterlippe beißt. Potter stöhnt und reißt Draco das Hemd von den Schultern. Sie purzeln zusammen auf die Matratze und befreien sich gegenseitig von ihrer Kleidung. Potter drückt Dracos Handgelenke aufs Bett und sein Griff ist so fest, dass er mit Sicherheit blaue Flecken hinterlässt, während er mit den Zähnen über Dracos Hals fährt.

Das ist schon mehr nach seinem Geschmack und Draco stöhnt und wölbt seinen Rücken, presst sich an Potter und Potter beißt ihn. Als der Schmerz in Lust umschlägt, kann Draco seinen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Er versucht es nicht einmal.

Danach liegen sie noch eine Weile zusammen und Potter streicht träge mit seiner Hand durch Dracos Haar. Draco döst eine Weile vor sich hin und spürt kaum das Kribbeln der Reinigungszauber, die Potter über sie wirkt.

Als er aufwacht, stellt er fest, dass Potters Nägel vier perfekte parallele Linien auf seiner Brust hinterlassen haben. Draco mag die Art und Weise, wie sie auf seiner blassen Haut aussehen. Er wendet einen schwachen Heilzauber an, damit sich Schorf bildet, lässt sie aber ansonsten in Ruhe. Potter zeichnet mit seiner Fingerspitze die äußerste linke Linie nach und sein Mund öffnet sich ein wenig, als wolle er etwas sagen. Aber er tut es nicht, gleitet stattdessen einfach aus dem Bett und zieht sich an.

„Was willst du heute Abend machen?“, fragt Draco, während er an seiner eigenen Hose herumzerrt.  
  
Potter sieht auf und lächelt ein wenig. „Ich dachte, wir könnten uns einen Film ansehen. Ich habe einen gefunden, von dem ich glaube, dass er dir gefallen wird“, sagt er.  
  
„Klingt toll“, sagt Draco, während er sich sein Hemd überstreift.

Im Wohnzimmer lässt sich Draco auf das hässliche Sofa plumpsen. Potter weigert sich immer noch, es in etwas weniger Anstößiges zu verwandeln, aber wenigstens hat er nichts gesagt, als Draco volle zwanzig Minuten damit verbracht hat, es mit allen Reinigungs- und Desinfektionszaubern zu bearbeiten, die er kennt. Potter fummelt eine Minute lang am DVD-Player herum und setzt sich dann zu Draco aufs Sofa. Er lässt sich am anderen Ende nieder und Draco legt seine Füße in Potters Schoß, weil Potter normalerweise seine Hand über den nächstgelegenen Fuß legt und mit seinem Daumen träge Kreise über die Sohle reibt. Potter wirft ihm die DVD-Hülle zu und Draco muss grinsen, als er sie betrachtet. Er liebt Filme, in denen Magie vorkommt, besonders die über Merlin. Er lacht sich tot über die lächerlichen Vorstellungen, die Muggel von Zauberern haben. Das ist schnell zu einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden.

Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie immer zu Hause bleiben. Manchmal machen sie lange Spaziergänge im nahe gelegenen Park oder setzen sich vor den örtlichen Pub, wo Draco an einem Glas Bier nippt und sich mit den wunderbarsten fettigen, essiggetränkten Pommes vollstopft. Währenddessen machen sie sich leise über die Muggel lustig, die um sie herum immer betrunkener werden. Ihre Möglichkeiten sind momentan eher begrenzt, aber es wird einfacher werden, sobald der Winter näher rückt und die Tage kürzer werden. Potter hat erwähnt, dass er das British Museum besuchen möchte, sobald es früh genug dunkel wird. Die haben freitags länger geöffnet und London ist nur ein Apparieren entfernt.  
  
Aber egal, was sie tun, sie achten darauf, dass sie ein paar Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang damit fertig sind. Potter liebt Gartenarbeit und jede Nacht verbringt er auf den Knien im Dreck, zupft Unkraut, gießt und gräbt Löcher. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es mich mit dem Tag verbindet“, hat er eines Abends erklärt. „Es ist, als ob etwas, das ich berühre, von der Sonne berührt wird, und in gewisser Weise berührt so die Sonne auch mich.“ Dann hat er inne gehalten und sein Mund hat sich zu einem abschätzigen Lächeln verzogen. „Ich weiß, es ist bescheuert.“

Draco denkt nicht, dass es bescheuert ist. Er denkt, dass es traurig ist, aber er spricht es nicht aus. Er verbringt währenddessen seine Zeit damit, auf der hinteren Veranda unter einem _Lumos_ zu sitzen, mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf dem Schoß, aber tatsächlich verwendet er viel mehr Zeit darauf, Potter zu beobachten als zu lesen. Und falls Potter bemerkt hat, dass Dracos Lesezeichen sich nie mehr als ein paar Seiten weiter zu bewegen scheint, hat er es noch nicht erwähnt.

Potter wird zunehmend unruhiger, je näher die Dämmerung rückt, und als der östliche Himmel sich zu einem blassen Grau verfärbt, lässt er seine Werkzeuge liegen und wandert zum Gartentor. Dort wartet er, die Hände so fest um den Zaun geklammert, dass seine Knöchel hervorstehen, schaut nach Osten und beobachtet, wie sich der Himmel aufhellt. An manchen Tagen muss Draco ihn zurück ins Haus bringen, kurz bevor die Sonne aufgeht, wenn er keine Anstalten macht, von selbst hineinzugehen. Das beunruhigt Draco mehr als nur ein bisschen. Er weiß nicht, ob es seine Absicht ist oder nicht, ob Potter bis zum letztmöglichen Moment wartet oder ob er vorhat, noch länger zu warten. Draco fragt nie und Potter sagt nie etwas. Draco sorgt einfach immer dafür, dass er kurz vor Sonnenaufgang bei ihm ist.

Heute ist nicht so ein Tag. Der Himmel wird gerade erst heller und blassblau, als Potter seufzt und sich abwendet. Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabs lässt seine Gartengeräte in den Schuppen fliegen und er stapft durch den Garten zurück zu Draco, der auf der Veranda sitzt. Draco legt sein Lesezeichen in die Seite und steht auf, streckt seinen Rücken und seufzt vor Genugtuung, als seine Wirbelsäule ein befriedigendes Knacken von sich gibt. Sie gehen ins Haus und Draco entgeht nicht der sehnsüchtige Blick, den Potter über seine Schulter hinweg in Richtung des östlichen Himmels wirft.

Drinnen zieht sich Potter seinen Schlafanzug an, während Draco in den Keller geht und die Lampe neben dem Bett anmacht. Er sitzt bereits an seinem Arbeitstisch, als Potter die Treppe herunterkommt.

„Ich habe deinen Kessel aufgesetzt“, sagt er.

„Danke“, sagt Draco und sieht gerade rechtzeitig auf, während er eine Löwenzahnwurzel hackt, bevor Potter ihm einen schnellen Kuss gibt.

Er tritt einen Schritt zurück, verdeckt ein riesiges Gähnen mit dem Handrücken und Draco presst seinen Kiefer gegen das Gähnen zusammen, das er als Antwort anschwellen fühlt. „Nacht, Malfoy“, sagt Potter.

Draco hackt weiter, während Potter ins Bett klettert, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich die Decke überzuziehen. Er rollt sich auf der Seite zusammen und wendet sich von Draco ab. Draco hackt weiter und lässt das rhythmische Geräusch des Messers auf dem Schneidebrett Potter in den Schlaf wiegen. Als er ein paar Minuten später fertig ist, schüttet er die Löwenzahnwurzel in ein Glas und verschließt es mit einem Konservierungszauber, bevor er es auf das Regal stellt. Er sollte wirklich eine weitere Ladung Blutbildenden Trank brauen, aber er hat genug, um die nächsten paar Tage zu überstehen, also säubert er stattdessen sein Messer und das Schneidebrett und geht nach oben, gerade als der Kessel zu pfeifen beginnt. Potter rührt sich nicht.

In der Küche nimmt er den Kessel vom Herd und macht sich eine Tasse Kräutertee, seine eigene beruhigende Mischung, die ihm beim Einschlafen hilft. Er nimmt seine Tasse mit auf die hintere Veranda und lässt sich in seinem Stuhl nieder, um daran zu nippen, während er beobachtet, wie der Tag heller wird.

Als Draco seinen Tee ausgetrunken hat, ist die Sonne bereits über den Horizont geklettert. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, das Gähnen zu unterdrücken, steht er auf und trägt seine leere Tasse ins Haus, um sie abzuwaschen, bevor er nach Hause in sein Bett appariert.

***

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragt Draco, während er den letzten Teller zum Trocknen in den Geschirrständer stellt. Dann greift er nach der Schranktür über der Spüle.

„Nein“, sagt Potter. „Heute Abend nicht.“

Draco dreht sich halb zu ihm um, seine Hand schwebt immer noch in der Nähe des Griffs. Potter hat in den ganzen zweieinhalb Monaten, in denen Draco ihn besucht hat, noch nie eine Mahlzeit ausgelassen. „Nein?“

„Nein“, sagt Potter. „Aber, ähm... Ich habe mir gedacht...“ Er zeichnet mit einem Zeh die Fuge zwischen den Fliesen auf dem Boden nach. „Ich würde trotzdem gern ins Schlafzimmer gehen?“

Draco runzelt die Stirn, als er seinen Arm sinken lässt. „Was? Du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass du keinen Hunger hast.“

„Na ja, ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht einfach so Sex haben“, sagt Potter hastig, dann räuspert er sich unbeholfen. „Ich meine, wenn du Lust hast.“

Draco zögert, denn das fühlt sich an, als würden sie eine Grenze überschreiten. Sie haben inzwischen Dutzende Male Sex gehabt, aber immer während Potters Mahlzeit, sodass der Vampir währenddessen immer präsent war. Das rasende Verlangen seines Bisses hat einen Schutzwall zwischen Draco und dem, was er tat, errichtet. Aber wenn er es jetzt tun würde, wären es nur er und Potter. Er würde nicht nur seine Pflichten als Potters Spender erfüllen, es wäre Sex. Mit Potter. Bei dem Gedanken daran spürt Draco ein aufregendes Flattern in seinem Bauch. Er will das, das ist ihm klar und es ist spannend, dass Potter es auch will.

„Du musst nicht“, murmelt Potter. „Es war nur ein Gedanke.“

„Nein“, sagt Draco, als Potter sich wegdrehen will. „Tut mir leid, nein, du hast mich nur überrascht. Ich möchte es. Ich...“ Er hält inne, holt tief Luft und es fühlt sich surreal an, als er sagt: „Ich möchte es wirklich.“

Ein zögerndes, fast schüchternes Lächeln umspielt Potters Mund. „Wirklich?“

Draco nickt. „Wirklich.“

Potter strahlt ihn an. Er packt Draco am Handgelenk und zieht ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer, während Dracos Verstand sich dreht. Er kann nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich tun werden und es ist lächerlich, dass er es nicht glauben kann. Sie haben seit Monaten Sex und obwohl dieses Mal anders ist, sollte es sich nicht so anders anfühlen. Es _ist_ einfach nur Sex.

Dann küsst Potter ihn und Draco verdrängt jeden Gedanken außer dem, wie sich Potters Mund auf seinem eigenen anfühlt, aus seinem Kopf. Seine Finger wandern zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, aber Potter schiebt sie weg.

„Nein“, flüstert er an Dracos Lippen. „Lass mich.“

Vorsichtig knöpft er Dracos Hemd auf und streift es ihm von den Schultern, dann öffnet er den Knopf und den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und kniet sich hin, während er die Hose an Dracos Beinen herunterzieht. Hier geht es um Macht, erinnert sich Draco, als er auf Potter hinunterblickt, der vor ihm kniet, hier geht es nur um Macht. Aber dann presst Potter sanfte Küsse von Dracos Knie aus die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels hinauf und Draco hört ganz auf zu denken. Potter fährt mit dem Mund die Umrisse von Dracos Schwanz durch die dünne Baumwolle seiner Hose entlang, während er seine Finger unter den Bund schiebt und sie langsam nach unten zieht. Er nimmt die Spitze von Dracos Schwanz in den Mund und saugt sanft daran, während er erst Dracos linken und dann seinen rechten Fuß aus der Hose führt. Er wirft sie zur Seite.

Als Draco ganz hart ist, lässt Potter ihn mit einem leisen, feuchten Geräusch aus dem Mund gleiten, das Dracos Inneres zu Wackelpudding werden lässt. Dann steht er auf und schubst Draco zum Bett. Draco klettert darauf, während Potter sich schnell auszieht, sich auf ihn legt und Dracos Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss einfängt. Sie küssen sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Draco halb verzweifelt vor Verlangen ist. Seinen harten Schwanz gegen Potters zu pressen fühlt sich gut an, aber es ist einfach nicht genug.

Draco dreht seinen Kopf weg und unterbricht den Kuss. „Ich denke, du solltest weitermachen“, sagt er.

„Stimmt“, sagt Potter.

Er kramt in der Schublade seines Nachttischs, bis er die Flasche mit dem Gleitmittel findet. Er drückt einen großen Tropfen auf seine Finger und reibt ihn auf Dracos Hintern.

Draco zischt und weicht zurück. „Kalt“, sagt er.

Potters Finger entfernen sich. „Tut mir leid.“

„Ist schon gut, mach einfach weiter.“

Potter beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als er wieder nach unten greift und zwei Finger auf einmal einführt. Draco keucht auf und weicht wieder zurück. Potter sieht erschrocken aus.

„Was?“

„Das hat wehgetan, du blöder Idiot“, schnauzt Draco.

Potter blinzelt. „Aber sonst mache ich auch nur...“

„Ja, während du mich beißt. Dann ist es anders“, erklärt ihm Draco. Ohne eine Welle unkontrollierter Lust nach der anderen, die durch jeden Nerv seines Körpers fließt, ist das schmerzhafte Dehnen und Brennen seines Hinterns eben doch ein kleines bisschen schmerzhafter.

„Oh“, sagt Potter. „Entschuldige. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht.“

„Ist schon gut. Mach einfach weiter.“

Potter führt vorsichtig zwei Finger in Draco ein, diesmal langsamer, und jetzt ist das brennende Dehnen seiner Muskeln, die dem Eindringen nachgeben, mehr ein Vergnügen als Schmerz. Draco seufzt und neigt seine Hüften ein wenig nach vorn, spreizt seine Oberschenkel, um Potter mehr Raum zu geben. So ist es viel besser und er stöhnt leise vor Verlangen auf. Sein Schwanz pocht, als Potter seine Finger rein- und rausschiebt und er kann es kaum erwarten, bis Potter...

„Au! Verdammt noch mal, Potter, Fingernägel!“ Draco rempelt ihn an. „Du benimmst dich wie eine ahnungslose Jungfrau. Was ist denn los mit dir?“

„Na ja...“, sagt Potter und sieht hilflos und entschuldigend aus. „Tut mir leid.“

Und oh Gott, das ist einfach zu viel. „Verfickte Scheiße“, murmelt Draco. „Mach dich einfach bereit, ich kümmere mich darum.“

Er träufelt Gleitgel auf seine Finger, bevor er die Flasche an Potter weiterreicht. Draco führt mit wenig Mühe drei Finger in sich ein, lässt sie ein paar Mal rein- und rausgleiten, und als er fertig ist, hat Potter seinen Schwanz schon eingeölt und ist bereit.

„In Ordnung“, sagt Draco, als Potter sich wieder auf ihm niederlässt und die Spitze seines Schwanzes an Dracos Eingang stößt. „Mach einfach langsam.“

Potter stößt sanft vor, immer nur ein bisschen, und Draco lässt die Luft, die er angehalten hat, ein wenig zu früh entweichen. Potter dringt die letzten paar Zentimeter ein wenig zu schnell ein und Draco kann ein Zusammenzucken nicht verbergen.

„Tut mir leid“, sagt Potter.

„Um Himmels willen, wenn du noch einmal sagst, dass es dir leid tut, verpasse ich dir eine“, schnauzt Draco ihn an. „Wenn ich beim Sex so viele Entschuldigungen hören wollen würde, würde ich einen Hauself vögeln.“

„Ent-äh, okay.“ Potters Augen werden ganz rund hinter seiner Brille. „Das ist eine Vorstellung, auf die ich gut hätte verzichten können.“

Draco seufzt. „Leg dich einfach auf den Rücken.“

Sie positionieren sich so, dass Potter auf dem Rücken liegt und Draco seine Hüften spreizt. Er nimmt Potters Schwanz in eine Hand und richtet sich vorsichtig auf, sinkt langsam auf seine Länge hinunter, bis er ganz auf ihm sitzt. Potters Hände umschließen Dracos Knie und Draco reibt mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Potters Knöchel, während er sich ein paar Augenblicke Zeit lässt, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Potter lächelt ihn zögernd an und Draco tätschelt seine Hand, bevor er beginnt, sich zu bewegen.

Er reitet Potter mit langen, langsamen Bewegungen und konzentriert sich darauf, seine Hüften ein wenig kreisen zu lassen, während er sich auf Potters Schwanz niederlässt, bis er endlich den richtigen Winkel gefunden hat. Seine Hände umklammern seine eigenen Oberschenkel und er schließt die Augen.

„Ja, oh ja Potter, Merlin, genau so!“

Es ist großartig, Potter fühlt sich so wunderbar in ihm an und Draco entfährt ein langes, leises Stöhnen, als Potter beginnt, seine Hüften nach oben zu bewegen, erst zaghaft, dann fester. Er stöhnt erneut auf, als er spürt, wie sich der Druck aufbaut und verstärkt.

„Malfoy.“  
  
„Was?“, keucht Draco und öffnet die Augen. Er ist jetzt so nah.

„Fühlt sich das gut an?“, fragt Potter. Seine Hände gleiten über Dracos Knie, seine Daumen reiben sanft über Dracos Oberschenkelinnenseiten.

Draco spreizt seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter und nimmt schließlich, endlich, seinen eigenen Schwanz in die Hand. „Gott, ja.“

„Gut.“ Potters Mund zuckt, als würde er ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Harry Potter freut sich, dass Master Draco seinen Spaß hat.“

Das bringt Draco fast um den Verstand. „Was zum...“

„Harry Potter ist so froh, dass er Master Draco zufriedenstellt“, fährt er fort und seine Augen glänzen vor Belustigung. „Harry Potter bemüht sich so sehr, ein guter Elf zu sein.“

Draco wird ganz still, während er auf den Idioten unter ihm hinunterstarrt. „Oh mein Gott, Potter, halt die Klappe.“

Potter kichert. „Harry Potter hält jetzt die Klappe, er ist ein sehr böser Elf und wird seine Ohren bügeln müssen, sobald Master Draco fertig ist – au, fuck!“

Draco hält seine Faust bereit, um Potter noch einen Schlag auf den Arm zu verpassen und Potter fuchtelt mit den Armen, um ihn abzuwehren und der Bastard lacht dabei. Draco stellt erschrocken fest, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass er Potter so sieht, ungehemmt und ausgelassen lachend. Er ist hinreißend, wenn er lacht und Draco vergisst, dass er sich darüber aufgeregt hat, dass Potter ihn gerade von seinem bevorstehenden Orgasmus abgehalten hat.

Er kann nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln. „Ich will kein weiteres Wort mehr von dir hören“, sagt er herrisch und formt sein Lächeln zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Oder ich werde gezwungen sein, dir Klamotten zu geben.“ Er macht eine kreisende Bewegung mit den Hüften, während er seinen Hintern so fest wie möglich um Potters Schwanz zusammenpresst.

Potters Augen rollen in seinem Kopf zurück. „Oh“, keucht er, seine Stimme ist tief und heiser. „Alles, nur keine Klamotten.“

Draco hebt die Augenbrauen. „Tut mir leid, hast du etwas gesagt?“

Potter schüttelt energisch den Kopf und tut so als würde er sich die Lippen mit einem Schlüssel verschließen, obwohl seine Augen immer noch vor Belustigung leuchten.  
  
Dieses Mal, als Dracos Orgasmus sich aufbaut, hält Potter seinen verdammten Mund und Draco kommt heftig. Es ist nicht annähernd so intensiv wie die Orgasmen, die er hat, wenn Potter ihn beißt, aber es hat etwas Schönes, dass er dabei einen klaren Kopf behalten kann und immer noch genug Kontrolle über sich hat, um zuzusehen, wie Potter eine Minute später kommt. Er kneift seine Augen zusammen und legt seine Stirn in Falten, seine Lippen öffnen sich, als er einmal, zweimal keucht und dann „Oh“ sagt, fast als wäre er überrascht.  
  
Später, nachdem Potter einen Reinigungszauber gewirkt und Draco eine Decke über sie gelegt hat, lullt Potter Draco einige Minuten lang in einen leichten Schlummer, indem er seine Finger durch Dracos Haar gleiten lässt. „Das war schön“, sagt Potter. „Ich würde es gerne wieder machen.“

„Mm-hm“, murmelt Draco und lässt sich von Potter noch ein wenig enger an ihn drücken, während er wegdriftet.

***

Potter duscht. Das tut er nie, seitdem er nicht mehr schwitzt. Er ist im Badezimmer verschwunden, kurz nachdem sie die Küche nach dem Abendessen aufgeräumt haben und Draco ist im Wohnzimmer und durchsucht Potters DVD-Sammlung nach etwas, das sie sich ansehen können, wenn Potter mit dem fertig ist, was auch immer er da drinnen macht.

„Malfoy! Malfoy, komm sofort her!“

So wie er schreit, denkt Draco, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er lässt die Hüllen, die er in der Hand hält, fallen, sprintet den Flur hinunter und stößt die Tür auf, wobei er eine dampfende Wolke in den Gang entlässt. Potter wirft sich in Dracos Arme, noch feucht von der Dusche und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt. Er küsst Draco heftig und Draco ist so überrascht von Potters seltsamem Verhalten, dass er fast nicht bemerkt, dass Potters Haut ihre übliche Kühle verloren hat. Potter zieht sich zurück und grinst.

„Ich bin warm!“, sagt er lachend. „Gefällt es dir?“

Draco drückt sich um eine Antwort, indem er seinen Mund an Potters Hals presst, genau über der Stelle, wo sein Puls sein sollte. Einerseits will er nicht, dass Potter sich wegen seines „Zustands“ schlechter fühlt, wenn er ja sagt. Andererseits will er Potter nicht enttäuschen, wenn er nein sagt.

„Die Wärme ist schön“, murmelt er und knabbert an Potters Hals. „Aber ich merke gerade, dass du mir sehr gut gefällst, wenn du so nass bist. Hast du Lust auf noch eine Dusche?“

„Mmm“, sagt Potter, während Draco sich näher zu ihm beugt und an Potters Kiefer knabbert. „Wie könnte ich nein sagen, wenn du mich so fragst?“

Er lässt Draco die Wassertemperatur einstellen, bevor sie beide ihre Kleidung ausziehen. Potter lässt sein Handtuch fallen und sie gehen hinein, wo Draco ihn zurück unter den Wasserstrahl schubst und versucht, ihn zu küssen. Potter dreht sich weg, neigt seinen Kopf zurück unter den Strahl und öffnet seinen Mund. Er schwappt mit dem Wasser im Mund herum und schluckt, bevor er Dracos Mund mit einem stürmischen Kuss einfängt. Sein Mund ist heiß und Draco wird den Gedanken nicht los, dass es so sein würde, wenn Potter noch am Leben wäre.

Er verdrängt den Gedanken und konzentriert sich auf das Gefühl von Potters Körper, hart und geschmeidig und heiß an seinem eigenen. Darauf, wie Potter zwei Finger in Dracos Arsch schiebt und sie genau so dreht, dass Draco sich windet. Daran, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sich sein Körper um Potters Schwanz spannt, oder wie seine Knie zittern, wenn Potter sanft in Dracos Schulter beißt, oder wie Potter einen Arm um Dracos Mitte schlingt und den anderen gegen die Fliesen stemmt, so dass Draco sich, wenn er kommt, einfach fallen lassen kann.

Als Potter ein paar Minuten später kommt, lässt er seinen Schwanz aus Draco herausgleiten und dreht ihn so, dass sie sich gegenüberstehen. Draco lässt sich von Potter unter dem Wasserstrahl festhalten, bis er wieder zu Atem kommt, dann schiebt er ihn sanft weg. Potter wäscht sich schnell, dann schmiert er seine Hände mit Seife ein und fängt an, Draco unaufgefordert zu waschen. Das Einseifen wird zu einer Massage und Potters nasse Finger fühlen sich fantastisch an, während sie Dracos Rückenmuskeln durchkneten. Sie spülen sich ab und Potter schaltet die Dusche aus.

„Und?“, fragt Potter, während Draco sich abtrocknet.

„Hm?“, sagt Draco. Er fühlt sich gründlich durchgevögelt, entspannt und locker von Potters Massage und die feuchte Luft im Badezimmer macht ihn schläfrig.

Potter streicht sich mit dem Handtuch über den Kopf und schüttelt sich dann die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Machen wir das noch mal, was meinst du?"

„Ja“, sagt Draco. „Auf jeden Fall.“

Potter grinst und küsst ihn, seine Lippen fühlen sich weich und warm auf Dracos an.

***

Draco lässt seinen Mietvertrag Ende Oktober auslaufen, da er sowieso seine ganze Zeit bei Potter verbringt. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, rüberzukommen, bevor Potter aufwacht und zu gehen, nachdem er eingeschlafen ist, also ist er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Potter weiß, dass Draco jetzt bei ihm wohnt. Er hat nichts über die Klamotten im Schlafzimmerschrank oder das Geschirr in der Küche gesagt oder darüber, dass Potters spärlich bestückte Bücherregale jetzt mit Dracos Büchern vollgestopft sind. Vielleicht hätte er etwas sagen sollen, als er alle seine Sachen rübergebracht hat, aber mittlerweile ist es schon November und das ist ein unangenehmes Gespräch, das Draco nicht führen möchte. Gibt es überhaupt eine gute Methode, jemandem zu sagen, dass wir übrigens vor vier Wochen zusammengezogen sind?

Er seufzt und rutscht in seinem Stuhl hin und her, während er Potter dabei beobachtet, wie er in der hintersten Ecke des Gartens herumwühlt. Es sind noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen und Potter wird möglichst jede Minute hier draußen bleiben wollen. Draco ist mehr als einverstanden, ins Haus zu gehen. Er frischt die Wärmezauber auf, die er auf die Decke gewirkt hat, die er um sich gewickelt hat und beobachtet, wie Potter mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an einer Ranke reißt und fast auf seinen Hintern fällt, als sie plötzlich nachgibt. Er wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter, um zu schauen, ob Draco es gesehen hat und lächelt verlegen, als sich ihre Blicke treffen.

Draco lächelt zurück und zieht die Decke ein wenig enger um seinen Körper.

***

Draco misst sehr sorgfältig zwei Prisen getrocknetes Flussgras ab und streut es nach und nach in seinen Kessel, während er seinen Zauberstab in langsamen, gleichmäßigen Kreisen im Uhrzeigersinn bewegt. Das ist der komplizierteste Schritt beim Brauen seines Blutbildenden Tranks. Das Flussgras könnte stark mit dem Horn des Einhorns reagieren, wenn er nicht vorsichtig ist. Der Trank blubbert ein paar Minuten lang und Draco hält den Atem an, bis er sich beruhigt hat. Er lässt ihn genau drei Minuten lang köcheln, während er drei Löffel Löwenzahnwurzel abmisst und zur Seite stellt.

Während er wartet, lehnt er sich gegen seinen Arbeitstisch und sein Blick schweift zu Potter, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes schläft. Sie haben heute Abend etwas vor. Es ist Anfang Dezember und das Wetter ist endlich kalt genug zum Schlittschuhlaufen geworden. Draco hat sich immer über die Paare in Hogwarts lustig gemacht, die sich händchenhaltend zusammen auf den See gewagt haben, bevor sie ausgerutscht und geschlittert und gefallen sind und gelacht haben. Er hat es immer für eine dumme Idee gehalten, mit der Person, die man mag, zusammen rauszugehen und dabei zu frieren und nass zu werden und sich blaue Flecken zu holen. Aber jetzt scheint er sich sehr darauf zu freuen.

Er freut sich jetzt auf viele Dinge. Auf die Mahlzeiten natürlich, aber auch auf den normalen Sex. Er und Potter haben das in letzter Zeit immer öfter gemacht, fast so oft wie Potter trinkt. Und auf die Filme. Und auf das Zubereiten von Potters morgendlicher Tasse Tee und auf den geistesabwesenden kleinen Kuss, den er als Gegenleistung bekommt. Und auf das, na ja, das alles eben. Sogar auf das hier, nur im selben Raum mit Potter zu sein, ist etwas, das Draco liebt.

Moment.

Liebt?

Draco holt erschrocken Luft. Lieber Merlin, ist er in Potter verliebt? Das kann nicht sein, das geht einfach nicht. Das ist unmöglich.

Aber es ist möglich. Der Gedanke daran ist plötzlich da, vollkommen und unumstößlich in seinem Verstand. Nur eine weitere Tatsache wie tausende andere Dinge, an denen er nicht zweifeln kann. Zwei plus zwei ergibt vier, Wasser ist nass, die Sonne ist hell, der Himmel ist blau und Draco ist verliebt in Potter.

Wann zur Hölle ist das passiert?

Draco wendet sich wieder seinem Arbeitsplatz zu und seine Hände zittern, als er das Glas mit dem getrockneten Flussgras herunterholt und sehr vorsichtig zwei Messerspitzen abmisst. Er streut sie nach und nach in den Kessel, während er seinen Zauberstab in langsamen, gleichmäßigen Kreisen rührt. Er bemerkt seinen Fehler erst, als sein Blick auf die drei Löffel Löwenzahnwurzel fällt. Und dann bleibt ihm gerade noch genug Zeit, sich auf den Boden zu werfen, bevor der Kessel explodiert.

Draco taumelt auf die Füße und seine Ohren klingeln noch von dem Knall. Er hustet, holt tief Luft, ohne nachzudenken und hustet wieder so heftig, dass er würgt. Der Kessel stößt immer noch beißenden Rauch aus und Draco wischt die Überreste seines Zaubertranks beiseite, bevor er zur äußeren Treppe stolpert. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs zieht er die Vorhänge um Potters Bett zu, bevor er nach dem Riegel an der Tür greift. Er klemmt fest und Draco wird von einem weiteren Hustenanfall übermannt, bevor er ihn aufreißen kann. Schließlich löst er sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Quietschen von Metall auf Metall und Draco stößt die Tür auf.

Das helle Licht des Morgens blendet ihn, aber er braucht nichts zu sehen, um den Zauber zu sprechen, der den Rauch aus dem Keller in den Garten leitet, wo er sich verflüchtigen soll. Draco zittert, seine Augen tränen und er schlingt die Arme um sich. Er hustet kraftlos.

Er ist in Potter verliebt.

So sollte das alles überhaupt nicht laufen.

Es dauert noch ein paar Minuten, bis er wieder hineingeht, die Tür zuzieht und den Riegel wieder vorschiebt. Er geht die Treppe hinunter und durchquert den Raum zu Potters Bett, wo er vorsichtig die Vorhänge zurückzieht und sie an den Bettpfosten festbindet. Potter liegt auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt, die Hände über dem Bauch gefaltet und schläft tief und fest. Draco versucht gar nicht erst, dem Drang zu widerstehen, mit den Fingern durch Harrys Haar zu fahren.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüstert er und seufzt. „Wie zum Teufel ist das passiert?“


	4. Chapter 4

**Blauer Sonniger Tag**

Draco braucht weniger Zeit, als er dachte, um sich mit seinen Gefühlen für Potter zu arrangieren. Kaum eine Woche später sieht er, wie Potter durch seinen Garten läuft, um die Gewächshauszauber zu erneuern, die ihn bis in den tiefen Winter hinein Sachen anbauen lassen, und er muss nicht mehr gegen das aufkommende Gefühl der Panik ankämpfen. Stattdessen breitet sich etwas Warmes und Flatterhaftes in Dracos Brust aus, als Potter seinen Zauberstab schwingt und zufrieden vor sich hin nickt.

Draco hat die letzten Monate Revue passieren lassen und versucht, den genauen Moment herauszufinden, in dem sich seine Gefühle für Potter verändert haben. Bis jetzt ist ihm nichts Konkretes eingefallen. Vielmehr scheint es ein schleichender Prozess gewesen zu sein, so langsam und hinterhältig, dass er es erst bemerkt hat, als es schon zu spät war.

Er ist auch weniger beunruhigt darüber, als er gedacht hat. Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hat, ist es gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Er wacht immer noch vor Potter auf, bereitet sein eigenes Abendessen zu und sie haben Sex und sehen fern, gehen spazieren und verbringen Zeit im Garten, genau wie früher, aber jetzt wird all dies von einer Art wohligen Wärme begleitet, die Draco gefällt.

Er hat es Potter immer noch nicht gesagt. Er ist sich nicht sicher, wann er es tun wird.

***

Draco versucht schon seit Ewigkeiten, Potter zu überreden, mit ihm in einen Club zu gehen. Er hat alles gemacht, was Potter unternehmen wollte – das Britische Museum und Schlittschuhlaufen. Sie waren sogar in einem Muggel-Einkaufszentrum, um sich die ganze Weihnachtsdekoration anzusehen – aber es ist schon Dezember, bevor Potter endlich nachgibt.

Draco schmeißt sich in Schale und zwängt sich in eine hautenge schwarze Jeans und ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt. Er zieht ein Paar klobige schwarze Drachenlederstiefel an und streift sich Potters abgewetzte schwarze Lederjacke über. All die dunkle Kleidung lässt seine Haut ausgesprochen blass aussehen und wenn jemand raten müsste, wer von ihnen der Vampir ist, hat Draco keinen Zweifel, dass die Wahl jedes Mal auf ihn fallen würde.

Potters Augen mustern ihn anerkennend, als er ins Wohnzimmer spaziert, und Draco fragt sich, was Potter wohl von den Klamotten halten würde, die er getragen hat, als er zum ersten Mal seine Runde durch die Muggelclubs gedreht hat – mit Netzstrümpfen, Glitzer und engen Lederhosen, mit glänzenden Lippen und dunklen mit Kajal geschminkten Augen. Im Nachhinein denkt Draco, dass er damals irgendwie lächerlich ausgesehen hat, aber die Männer, mit denen er nach Hause gegangen ist, empfanden das anscheinend anders. Vielleicht würde das Potter auch anders empfinden, aber Draco bringt es einfach nicht über sich, das herauszufinden. Wirklich, _Glitzer_? Was in aller Welt hat er sich dabei gedacht?

Auf jeden Fall hat er inzwischen gelernt, dass Potter von der unauffälligen Sorte ist und das ist wahrscheinlich auch das, was ihm an seinen Männern gefällt. Er ist genauso gekleidet, wie er es war, als Draco ihn das erste Mal wiedergesehen hat, in dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd und die gleichen abgenutzten Paar Turnschuhe, das er schon seit Hogwarts hat. Draco hat ihn dazu gedrängt, sich ein neues Paar zuzulegen, aber das ist ungefähr so gut angekommen wie die Sache mit dem Sofa. Er wirft dem Sofa, das immer noch trotzig und orange im Wohnzimmer steht, einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Potter richtet.

„Fertig?“

„Das ist meine Jacke“, sagt Potter.

Draco grinst ihn an. „Du darfst sie mir später ausziehen.“

Sie apparieren zu einem von Potters üblichen Clubs, wobei sie die Schlange vor der Tür vermeiden, indem sie mit einem _Alohomora_ durch die Hintertür gehen. Eine Weile schleichen sie an den Seiten des Raums entlang. Die Musik ist zu laut für eine Unterhaltung, bei der sie nicht schreien müssen, also beobachten sie stattdessen die Muggel, während Draco sich kontinuierlich durch drei Wodka Tonics arbeitet. Doch während sein Kopf vom Alkohol angenehm benebelt ist, kann er der Verlockung des pulsierenden Rhythmus’ der Musik nicht widerstehen.

Draco lässt sein leeres Glas auf einem Tisch in der Nähe stehen und ignoriert den bösen Blick, den ihm die beiden Frauen zuwerfen, die dort sitzen. „Komm schon, gehen wir tanzen“, sagt er und greift nach Potters Arm.

„Was?“, sagt Potter. „Nein, ich tanze nicht.“

„Heute Abend schon“, sagt Draco und zerrt ihn auf die Tanzfläche, wo er sich mit Potter im Schlepptau zwischen sich windenden, schwitzenden Körpern hindurchzwängt.

„Ich bin wirklich schrecklich darin“, sagt Potter zu ihm. „Wirklich, wirklich schrecklich.“

„Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben. Wie viele Jahre treibst du dich schon in Clubs herum? Du musst doch was gelernt haben“, betont Draco. Sie kommen etwa in der Mitte der Tanzfläche zum Stehen. „Du hörst einfach auf die Musik und bewegst dich. Es ist nicht schwer.“

Draco schließt die Augen und lässt sich von der Musik mitreißen, die in seinem Brustkorb und in seinem Hinterkopf pulsiert. Draco hat es immer geliebt zu tanzen, sogar die langweiligen Walzer und Foxtrotts, die seine Mutter ihm als Jugendlicher beigebracht hat. Er ist ziemlich gut darin, vor allem dann, wenn er sich einfach gehen lassen kann. Er hat gesehen, wie die Leute ihn beobachten, wenn er tanzt, wie ihre Augen glänzen, wenn ihre Blicke den Bewegungen und Kurven folgen, die er macht. Es ist ein Talent, das ihm in der Vergangenheit geholfen hat, den Weg in mehr als ein Bett zu finden.

Er dreht sich langsam um, öffnet die Augen und sieht Potter, der mit den Füßen wippt und den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen bewegt. Seine Hände zappeln und fuchteln neben ihm herum, so wie ein Fisch außerhalb des Wassers. Er wackelt mit den Hüften.

Draco erstarrt in seinen eigenen Bewegungen und glotzt ihn an. „Was machst du da?“

Potter wackelt mit den Armen und wippt noch ein bisschen mehr mit den Füßen. „Ähm, tanzen?“

„Nein, tust du nicht. Das ist kein Tanzen. Das ist... Merlin, ich weiß nicht einmal, was du da tust, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es kein Tanzen ist.“

Potter hört auf herumzustrampeln und starrt ihn an. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht kann.“

„Und ich werde nie wieder an dir zweifeln“, sagt Draco. „Es sieht so aus, als hättest du eine Art Anfall.“

Potters Gesicht verfinstert sich und er wendet sich ab. Doch bevor er die Tanzfläche verlassen kann, packt Draco ihn und zieht ihn an seinen eigenen Körper heran.  
  
„Hier“, sagt er in Potters Ohr. „Lass es uns so versuchen.“

Er legt seine Hände auf Potters Hüften, presst die Wölbung von Potters Arsch gegen seine Leistengegend und beginnt, sich langsam zu bewegen. Potter ist steif, wehrt sich gegen Dracos Bewegungen und seine Finger krallen sich um Dracos Hände.

„Entspann dich“, sagt er und presst einen Kuss auf Potters Hals. „Hör einfach auf die Musik und mach es mir nach.“

Nach und nach entspannt sich Potter an ihm, sein Kopf fällt zurück gegen Dracos Schulter und eine seiner Hände gleitet an Dracos Oberschenkel hinunter. Draco lässt seine Augen geschlossen, sodass es nichts gibt außer der dröhnenden Musik und Potters Körper an seinem. Er hat es immer geliebt, mit jemand anderem zu tanzen. Wenn er mit einem Partner wirklich gut harmoniert, fühlt sich das fast so intim an wie Sex. Potter passt sich ihm wunderbar an und als er seinen Hintern gegen Dracos harten Schwanz presst, will Draco ihn mehr denn je.

Es braucht nicht viel, um Potter zu einem schnellen Blowjob in der Herrentoilette zu überreden. Es dauert nicht lang, Draco gibt alles und Potter hält keine zwei Minuten lang durch. Er presst seine Hände auf sein Gesicht, um seine Schreie zu unterdrücken und das ist alles, was ihn rettet, als ausgerechnet Longbottom hereinkommt. Er wirft einen Blick auf den knienden Draco, wird knallrot und flüchtet in die nächstbeste Kabine.

Potter blickt mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf Draco herab und schenkt ihm ein langsames, sattes Lächeln. „Das war...“, beginnt er, aber Draco bringt ihn sanft zum Schweigen.

„Longbottom ist gerade hier reingekommen. In die Toilette“, flüstert Draco.

Potters befriedigter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelt sich in Panik. Er macht auf dem Absatz kehrt, flieht aus der Toilette und Draco weiß, dass er nicht zurück in den Club geht, weil die Tür nach draußen in dieser Richtung liegt und Potter heutzutage eher zur Flucht als zum Kampf neigt. Draco folgt ihm fast, aber offensichtlich versteht Longbottom das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür als ein Signal, dass es sicher ist, herauszukommen. Als er sieht, dass Draco immer noch da ist, erstarrt er.

Draco seufzt und nickt ihm höflich zu. „Longbottom.“

„Malfoy“, bringt er hervor, während er überall hinschaut, nur nicht zu Draco.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her.“

Longbottom versteift sich sichtlich, bevor er Dracos Augen begegnet. „Das ist es.“

„Das ist ein merkwürdiger Ort, um auf dich zu treffen.“

„Das könnte ich auch von dir sagen.“

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern. „Muggel sind leichter abzuschleppen.“

Longbottom wird wieder rot. „Das ist, äh, das war nicht meine Idee. Eigentlich die von Ron. Es ist mein Junggesellenabschied, weißt du“, stottert er und fügt dann unnötigerweise hinzu: „Ich werde heiraten.“

„Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Jemand, den ich kenne?“

„Hannah Abbott.“

Draco lässt seine Gedanken schweifen, durchforstet Namen und Gesichter aus Hogwarts. Er glaubt, sich an sie zu erinnern, Hufflepuff, irgendwie schüchtern, hübsch auf eine Art, die dazu bestimmt zu sein schien, eines Tages die Mutter von jemandem zu sein. „Gut gemacht, sie war ziemlich hübsch, wenn ich mich recht erinnere“, sagt Draco.

„Äh, ja. Das ist sie“, sagt Longbottom und er hat Mühe, seine Augen auf Dracos Gesicht zu halten. Sein Blick gleitet immer wieder ein wenig nach unten.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen wendet sich Draco dem schmutzigen Spiegel zu, um seinen Hals zu untersuchen. Und da, direkt über seinem Schlüsselbein, ist die Narbe. Es ist eindeutig eine Einstichwunde, unverkennbar wie nichts anderes und Longbottom ist ein Zauberer. Er weiß genau, was sie bedeutet.

Irgendwann in den letzten Tagen, länger kann es nicht her gewesen sein, sonst hätte Draco es sicher bemerkt, hat Potter ihn als den Seinen gekennzeichnet. Bewusst oder unbewusst, das spielt keine Rolle. Darüber müssen sie auf jeden Fall miteinander reden, wenn Draco nach Hause kommt, weil er hier mit dem Äquivalent eines großen Schilds um den Hals herumläuft, auf dem steht: „Ich gehöre einem Vampir!“ und das geht einfach nicht.  
  
„Äh, ja. Das. Na ja, mein Leben ist im Moment ein bisschen kompliziert“, sagt er.

„Malfoy“, sagt Longbottom und seine Stimme ist voller Mitleid. „Wenn du in der Falle sitzt...“  
  
Und Draco kann nur lachen. „Das macht es ja unter anderem so kompliziert, Longbottom. Ich bin verliebt in den Mistkerl.“

„Wirklich, wenn du gegen deinen Willen festgehalten wirst...“

„Werde ich aber nicht. Ich bin derjenige, der das angestoßen hat, um genau zu sein. Ich bin für sechs Monate auf Probe bei ihm. Die laufen in ein paar Wochen ab und ich habe die Absicht, das auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verlängern.“ Er seufzt und streckt hilflos die Hände aus. „Es ist abgefuckt, das gebe ich offen und ehrlich zu. Aber es ist auch das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich wirklich glücklich bin.“

„Oh. Okay“, sagt Longbottom und verlagert das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich werde es niemandem erzählen.“

„Es wäre mir scheißegal, wenn du es der ganzen Welt erzählst. Es ist mir völlig egal, was irgendjemand von mir denkt, und er liest sowieso keine Zeitung.“

„Oh. Na ja, trotzdem. Pass gut auf dich auf, Malfoy“, sagt er und hält ihm die Hand hin.

Draco grinst ihn an. „Bitte nimm es mir nicht übel, dass ich dir nicht die Hand gebe, aber die hier“, er hält seine Hand hoch und wackelt mit den Fingern, „hat gerade den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes angefasst. Ich bin sicher, du willst nicht, dass ich dich damit anfasse. Aber ich weiß die Geste zu schätzen, das tue ich wirklich. Pass auf dich auf, Longbottom. Und nochmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit. Das meine ich wirklich ernst.“  
  
Longbottom nickt. „Klar. Ich hoffe, es klappt mit deinem, ähm... Nun, ich hoffe einfach, dass sich die Dinge für dich zum Guten wenden.“

Draco nickt ihm zu und reißt die Tür auf. Er geht in den Club zurück und versucht, einen Blick auf den Rest der Gryffindor-Truppe zu erhaschen, die hier sicher irgendwo rumtreibt, aber schließlich geht er den Gang entlang und durch die Hintertür hinaus. Potter wandert die Gasse auf und ab und sein Kopf schnappt nach oben, als Draco herauskommt.

„Hat er mich gesehen?“, fragt er.

„Nein“, sagt Draco. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Geheimnis ist immer noch sicher.“

Potter lässt offensichtlich erleichtert die Schultern sinken. „Gut. Hast du, ähm, mit ihm gesprochen?“

„Ein wenig, ja. Es ist seinJunggesellenabschied. Weasley hat ihn anscheinend hergeschleppt.“

Potters Blick wandert zur Tür. „Ron ist da drin?“, fragt er und klingt so wehmütig, dass es Draco ein bisschen das Herz bricht. Potter geht einen halben Schritt näher an das Gebäude heran und sein Blick ist so sehnsüchtig wie schon vor all den Monaten, als er auf Dracos Teetasse gerichtet war.

„Wir könnten wieder reingehen, wenn du möchtest“, sagt Draco sanft.

Potter schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht. Nur... Es wäre schön zu wissen, wie es allen geht, weißt du?“

Er sieht so niedergeschlagen aus, dass Draco nicht verhindern kann, ihn zu drängen: „Warum fragst du sie nicht selbst?“, bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende führen kann. So sehr Draco es auch liebt, Potters ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, er vermisst eindeutig seine Freunde. Und sie sind ein Haufen großherziger Gryffindors. Potters „Zustand“ wird ihnen egal sein. Draco kommt das alles sehr einfach vor.

Potter sieht Draco an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre. „Ich kann nicht“, wiederholt er. „Ich will nicht, dass sie mich so sehen.“

Draco verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie sind deine Freunde, Potter. Nach all der Scheiße, die du mit ihnen durchgemacht hast, glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie das kümmert?“

Aber Potter schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Potter...“, fängt Draco an.

„Ich habe nein gesagt!“, schreit Potter ihn an. „Ich will sie nie wieder sehen!“

„Potter–“, beginnt Draco wieder, diesmal schärfer.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy“, knurrt Potter ihn an. „Du magst dich in mein Leben eingemischt haben, aber du kannst mich nicht in das von anderen hineinzwingen.“ Er disappariert.

Draco ist überrascht, wie sehr ihn das verletzt, aber das Gefühl schlägt schnell in Wut um und das ist okay für ihn. Draco kann wunderbar mit Wut umgehen. Er appariert in Potters Eingangsbereich, gerade rechtzeitig, um Potter in der Küche verschwinden zu sehen. Er stürmt ihm hinterher und holt ihn ein, als er gerade die Kellertür öffnet.

„Nicht jetzt, Malfoy, okay?“, sagt er, bevor Draco ein Wort sagen kann. Er klingt auf eine Art und Weise müde und frustriert, wie seit Monaten nicht mehr.

Die Wut verebbt und eine plötzliche Beklemmung verdrängt seinen Zorn. Er runzelt die Stirn. „Wie du willst“, sagt er unsicher.

Potter seufzt, sieht klein und verloren und unglücklich aus, während Draco wie erstarrt hinter ihm steht, als wäre er ein Vollidiot. Er denkt, dass er Potter vielleicht umarmen sollte. Ist das nicht das, was Paare tun, um füreinander da zu sein? Aber sie sind kein Paar und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es das ist, was Potter will. Wie auch immer, er kann sich nicht dazu zwingen, die zwei Schritte auf ihn zuzugehen, um es zu versuchen. Stattdessen verlagert er sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Möchtest du einen Film anschauen?“, fragt er stattdessen. „Ich kann dir einen Tee machen.“

Potter seufzt erneut. „Ich glaube... ich werde heute einfach früh ins Bett gehen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?“

„Natürlich nicht“, sagt Draco hilflos.

Er hebt seinen Kopf, damit Potter ihn küssen kann, aber Potter murmelt nur „Gute Nacht“, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt.

Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss und Draco versucht nicht einmal, ihm zu folgen.

***

Draco denkt immer noch an den wehmütigen Tonfall in Potters Stimme, nachdem die Sonne aufgeht. Er isst sein Frühstück, trinkt seinen Tee und es dauert fast eine Stunde, bis er sich dazu aufrafft, sein Pergament und seinen Federkiel herauszuholen und fast eine weitere Stunde, um einen Brief an Weasley zu verfassen. Es fällt ihm schwer, da er und Weasley nie auch nur annähernd so etwas wie Freunde gewesen sind, aber schließlich gelingt es ihm, eine charmante und höfliche Erkundigung nach dem Wohlergehen von Weasley und seiner Familie zu formulieren.

Draco erhält fast sofort eine Eule zurück, die ein Stück Pergament in ihren Krallen hält, auf dem schlicht und ergreifend steht: „Verpiss dich.“ Er hat den Eindruck, dass er das vielleicht hätte kommen sehen sollen.

Einen Moment lang überlegt Draco, Granger zu schreiben. Sie ist schon immer der kühlere Kopf gewesen, aber am Ende tut er es nicht, weil sie ihm wahrscheinlich genau das Gleiche sagen würde, nur dass sie dafür fünf Seiten brauchen würde.

Draco seufzt. Es ist spät am Morgen und er ist müde, aber er erträgt den Gedanken nicht, allein in sein kaltes Bett zu gehen. Er geht hinunter in den Keller und wirkt einen Wärmezauber auf Potters Bett, bevor er die Lampe ausschaltet und einen Wecker auf seinem Zauberstab einstellt, damit er früh genug aufstehen kann, um das Licht wieder anzuschalten und Potters Tasse Tee fertig zu haben, bevor er aufwacht.

Er legt sich neben ihn, hebt einen von Potters Armen und rutscht dicht an ihn heran, seinen Kopf liegt auf seinem Oberarm, sein Rücken ist gegen seine Seite gedrückt. Potters Arm legt sich wieder über ihn und hält ihn fest, als ob er selbst im Schlaf nicht genug bekommen kann. Draco weiß, dass es nur Instinkt ist. Der Vampir in ihm hält sich an warmen Ding fest, um die potenzielle Nahrungsquelle in seiner Nähe zu behalten, aber Draco tut gern so, als ob Potter ihn einfach so sehr braucht, dass er sogar unbewusst weiß, dass Draco da ist und ihm Trost spendet. Und obwohl Potters Haut kalt ist, fühlt Draco Wärme in sich und er schläft mit dem Gefühl ein, dass vielleicht alles gut werden wird.

***

Seit jener Nacht im Club geht es mit Potter nur noch bergab. Er trinkt nur noch alle zwei oder drei Tage und sie haben überhaupt keinen Sex mehr. Er redet nicht mehr mit Draco und verbringt immer mehr Zeit in seinem Garten. Jede Nacht ist es ein bisschen schwieriger als in der vorherigen, ihn dazu zu bringen, ins Haus zu kommen, bevor die Sonne aufgeht.

Draco hat erwartet, dass er viel schneller aus seiner Depression herauskäme als es der Fall ist. Auch in den ersten Monaten ihres Arrangements hat er schlechte Tage erlebt, aber sie haben nicht so lange angehalten. Es ist jetzt zwei Wochen her und wenn überhaupt, dann geht es Potter noch schlechter. Draco hat keine Ahnung, was er tun soll, und das gibt ihm ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

Und es frustriert ihn, sich hilflos zu fühlen.

Er hat Potter etwa zwanzig Minuten lang dabei zugesehen, wie er in seinem Garten Trübsal bläst, als er die Nerven verliert. Das ist lächerlich und es muss aufhören, sofort. Draco stürmt nach draußen.

„Potter“, faucht er und das Wort explodiert in einer weißen Dampfwolke.

Potter würdigt ihn kaum eines Blickes. „Geh wieder rein, Malfoy. Ohne Mantel holst du dir noch den Tod.“

Dracos wachsende Verärgerung hält ihn reichlich warm gegen die kalte Januarnacht, also ignoriert er das. „Wir müssen reden.“

Potter seufzt. „Dann rede.“ Er wendet sich ab und geht zurück, um einen Strauch zu verschneiden.

Dass er alles, was Draco sagen will, stillschweigend abtut, bevor er überhaupt dazu kommt, etwas zu sagen, verwandelt seine Verärgerung in eine alles verzehrende Wut, wie er sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hat. Nicht mehr, seit er in Hogwarts war und Potter auch damals derjenige war, der sie in ihm entfacht hat. Bevor sein Verstand begreifen kann, was er da tut, schnappt sich Draco einen der Pflastersteine, die ein Hochbeet begrenzen, und schleudert ihn gegen Potters Kopf. Zum Glück verfehlt er ihn und knallt mit einem heftigen Aufprall in den Zaun neben Potter.

Potter wirbelt herum und er könnte nicht fassungsloser aussehen, als wenn Draco plötzlich Flügel und einen Schweif bekommen hätte. „Was zum Teufel?“

„Ich ertrage das nicht mehr!“, schreit Draco ihn an. „Ich habe endgültig die Nase voll von dir!“

Potters Gesicht verhärtet sich. „Ich zwinge dich bestimmt nicht zu bleiben–“

„Ich bleibe, weil–“

„Ich _weiß genau_ , warum du bleibst!“

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Du versinkst hier nur in Selbstmitleid“, wirft Draco ihm vor. „Und du hast keinen Grund–“

„Ich habe jeden Grund!“, schreit Potter zurück. „Ich bin ein Vampir, falls du das vergessen hast!“

„Als ob ich das vergessen könnte“, schnauzt Draco ihn an. „Und es ist mir _egal_.“ Nach all der Zeit versteht er nicht, warum Potter das nicht begreift.

„Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt, Malfoy“, knurrt Potter ihn an und kommt näher. „Du hast dich noch nie um etwas anderes gekümmert als um dich selbst, nicht wahr?“

Das könnte Draco verletzen, wenn es nicht weitestgehend wahr wäre. Potter wirkt nicht mehr bemitleidenswert, er wirkt wütend und das bringt Dracos Blut in Wallung. Potter sieht plötzlich rasend aus, gefährlich, wie das Raubtier, das er ist, und Draco will ihn. „Fick dich.“

„Ich will nur ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben normal sein.“

„Meinst du nicht eher einmal in deinem Leben nach dem Tod?“

Das ist genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er hätte sagen sollen. Potter stürzt sich auf ihn und Draco weicht zurück, aber es ist zu spät. Er fällt nach hinten und sein Kopf knallt gegen die Kante des gepflasterten Gartenwegs. Seine Sicht explodiert in helle Lichtpunkte, als Potter mit einem Sprung auf ihm landet, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presst. Potter ist so schwer und so kalt wie eine Marmorstatue und Draco, dessen Sicht verschwimmt und dessen Kopf pocht und dessen Lunge nach Luft schreit, während er darüber in Panik gerät, weil er nicht _atmen_ kann, hat nicht die geringste Chance, sich von ihm zu lösen, bevor er zubeißt.

Und dann ist da nur noch Lust und Schmerz und Draco schafft es endlich, einen großen, zitternden Atemzug zu nehmen. Dann sind da klammernde Hände und kratzende Nägel und sie versuchen nicht einmal, sich auszuziehen, reiben sich nur verzweifelt aneinander, während Potter trinkt und trinkt. Dracos Augen können sich nicht fokussieren und alles ist ganz verschwommen und ihm ist schwindlig und Gott, er ist so müde.

Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wie er danach auf die Beine gekommen ist, aber er stolpert über die hintere Veranda mit Potters Arm um seine Taille. Auf dem Sofa legt Potter die Decke um ihn und geht in die Küche, während Draco zittert und zittert, er kann nicht aufhören zu zittern und sein Kopf tut so weh. Er betastet die Rückseite seines Schädels und seine Finger sind klebrig vom Blut. Dann kommt Potter zurück und Draco streckt seine blutigen Finger aus, um sie in Potters Mund zu stecken, weil dort das Blut nun mal hinkommt, aber Potter drückt seine Hand sanft weg und säubert seine Finger mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch.

„Hier“, sagt er und drückt Draco eine Tasse Tee in die Hand.

Aber er zittert so heftig, dass der Tee über den Rand schwappt und verschüttet wird, was das Kribbeln in seinen Fingern nur noch schlimmer macht. Draco blinzelt auf sie hinunter, seine Fingerspitzen sind blau gefärbt, sind sie es wirklich oder bildet er es sich nur ein? Es wäre einfacher, das mit Sicherheit zu sagen, wenn seine Augen sich einfach mal auf sie fokussieren würden. Dann verdecken Potters Finger seine Hände, weil er sie mit seinen eigenen umschließt. Sie helfen ihm, die Tasse zum Mund zu führen. Der erste Schluck verbrüht Dracos Zunge, aber er schmeckt wunderbar, also nimmt er einen weiteren, bevor Potter die Tasse wegstellt. Draco kuschelt sich tiefer unter seine Decke. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie so kuschelig war, also muss Potter sie mit einem Wärmezauber versehen haben und es fühlt sich so gut an. Er wünscht sich, seine Finger und Zehen würden aufhören zu kribbeln.

Potter kümmert sich um ihn, wäscht den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung, heilt die Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf und setzt sich dann neben ihn aufs Sofa, während Dracos Zittern allmählich nachlässt, bis er in der Lage ist, die Tasse Tee selbst zu trinken.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt er so leise, dass Draco es fast nicht hört.

„Was tut dir leid?“, murmelt Draco. Er blinzelt Potter an, aber seine Augen wollen sich immer noch nicht ganz fokussieren.

„Was mir leid tut?“, wiederholt Potter und seine Augen werden immer größer hinter seiner Brille. Draco ist bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen, was für einen leuchtenden Grünton sie haben, wie Eichenlaub im Sommer. „Ich hätte dich gerade fast umgebracht.“

„Nicht zum ersten Mal“, sagt Draco. „Wahrscheinlich auch nicht zum letzten Mal. Das ist einfach die Art von Beziehung, die wir zu haben scheinen.“ Er mag den Klang dieses Wortes, also sagt er es noch mal. „Beziehung.“

Potter seufzt und sieht auf seine Hände hinunter. „Das ist nicht die Art, die ich haben möchte.“

„Ich auch nicht. Ich mag die Art, bei der man rumvögelt, lieber. Aber wir Glücklichen haben beides.“

„Ja“, seufzt Potter und starrt immer noch auf seine Hände hinunter. „Wir Glücklichen.“

***

Draco wacht am nächsten Morgen allein in Potters Bett auf. Die letzten Reste des Wärmezaubers verblassen und Draco fröstelt, als seine nackten Füße den kalten Betonfußboden des Kellers berühren. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht kommen zu ihm zurück wie ein böser Traum, nur eine halbe, undeutliche Erinnerung. Sein Kopf schmerzt heftig und er legt einen Zwischenstopp an seinem Arbeitstisch ein, wo er einige der Heiltränke einnimmt, die er dort gelagert hat, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Dann geht er nach oben und findet Potter in der Küche, der sich um ein Ei in einer Pfanne kümmert.

„Hi“, sagt er mit einem Lächeln. „Der Tee auf dem Tresen ist für dich.“

„Ich... Danke“, sagt Draco und runzelt verwirrt die Stirn. Das ist nicht der grüblerische, mürrische Potter, den er erwartet hat. Er hat erwartet, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht Potters Selbsthass in ungeahnte Höhen treiben würden. Stattdessen scheint Potter heute fast fröhlich zu sein. „Äh, hast du gut geschlafen?“

„Wie ein Toter“, sagt Potter, während er das Ei umdreht.

Draco zögert. Das ist das erste Mal, dass Potter sich über seinen „Zustand“ lustig macht und er hat absolut keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren soll. Nach einer unangenehmen Pause begnügt er sich mit den Worten: „Das ist aber schön.“

„Setz dich schon mal hin. Ich habe das Frühstück fast fertig“, sagt Potter über seine Schulter hinweg und da er nicht weiß, was er sonst tun soll, tut Draco wie geheißen.

Er sieht Potter am Herd zu. Vielleicht hat er mit der Annahme falsch gelegen, dass Potter sich wegen der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht schuldig fühlen würde. Immerhin hat er sich nicht einmal ansatzweise bei ihm entschuldigt, als er Draco im sechsten Jahr die Brust aufgeschlitzt hat. Und was ist schon eine kleine Kopfverletzung und eine leichte Unterkühlung im Vergleich dazu, dass er fast verblutet war, nachdem er vom Hals bis zum Nabel aufgeschnitten worden war? Er grübelt immer noch darüber nach, während Potter ihm Spiegeleier mit Toast, knusprige Speck und Bratkartoffeln serviert. Er setzt sich zu Draco, als er isst.

Danach räumen sie gemeinsam die Küche auf und als Draco die letzte Tasse zum Trocknen in den Geschirrständer stellt, fragt er: „Hast du Hunger?“

Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln huscht über Potters Gesicht. „Nicht nach der letzten Nacht“, sagt er.

Draco seufzt. „Was das angeht... Wir sollten reden.“

„Morgen“, sagt Potter. „Bitte? Nicht heute Nacht.“

Und Draco will den Frieden, den Potter anscheinend mit sich geschlossen hat, nicht durch Beharrlichkeit zerstören. „Natürlich“, sagt er.

Die Nacht verläuft ereignislos und so dankbar Draco dafür auch ist, dass Potter nicht mehr in Selbstmitleid versinkt, so hat das Ganze doch etwas Leeres und Beunruhigendes an sich, das ihn nervös werden lässt. Sie beenden die Nacht, wie immer, im Garten. Zwanzig Minuten vor Sonnenaufgang seufzt Potter und richtet sich auf. Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabs lässt all seine Werkzeuge in den Schuppen fliegen und er wendet sich dem Haus zu, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf den östlichen Himmel zu werfen.

„Du gehst heute früh rein“, sagt Draco, während er aufsteht.

„Hm? Oh, ja, sieht so aus. Es waren ein paar harte Wochen“, sagt Potter und gähnt.

Draco kann dem nicht wirklich widersprechen, also geht er hinunter in den Keller, macht Potters Lampe an und streicht die Bettdecke für ihn glatt. Er ist schon an seinem Arbeitstisch, als Potter in seinem Schlafanzug die Treppe herunterwatschelt.

„Ich habe dir den Kessel aufgesetzt“, sagt er.

„Danke“, sagt Draco und hebt seinen Kopf aus Gewohnheit.

Potter küsst ihn, sanft und langsam. „Gute Nacht, Malfoy“, sagt er und weicht einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist“, fügt er hinzu und schlurft zu seinem Bett, wo er sich auf der Seite zusammenrollt, das Gesicht von Draco abgewandt.

Draco fummelt noch eine Weile an den Zutaten für seine Zaubertränke herum, bis das schrille Pfeifen des Teekessels ihn weglockt. Auf dem Bett rührt sich Potter ein wenig, die frische Bettwäsche raschelt unter ihm.

Oben in der Küche brüht er sich eine Tasse Tee auf, stellt sich vor die Spüle und beobachtet, wie der Sonnenaufgang den Himmel in blasse Gelb- und Goldtöne färbt. Er nimmt einen langen, langsamen Schluck und seufzt, während seine Gedanken zu dem Gespräch abschweifen, das er heute Abend mit Potter führen wird. Sie werden sich hinsetzen und Draco wird ganz einfach erklären, dass er Gefühle für Potter entwickelt hat und nicht die Absicht hat, ihn jemals zu verlassen, und das war‘s dann.

Als ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen von Metall auf Metall aus dem Keller ertönt, reagiert Draco, bevor sein Verstand das Geräusch als den Riegel der Außentür, der aufgeschoben wird, einordnen kann. Er lässt seine Teetasse fallen und sprintet bereits aus der Küche, als sie hinter ihm auf dem Fliesenboden zerschellt. Er stürzt die Kellertreppe hinunter, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Potter die Außentür aufreißt. Das grelle Licht der Morgendämmerung fällt direkt auf ihn und Potter breitet gerade seine Arme aus und lässt seinen Kopf nach hinten kippen, sodass bereits Rauchschwaden von seiner Haut aufsteigen.

Draco stürmt durch den Raum und stürzt sich auf ihn, greift nach seinem Hemd und zieht ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zurück. Gemeinsam stürzen sie die Treppe hinunter und fallen auf den Boden, Potter auf Draco, dessen linker Arm ungünstig zwischen seinem Rücken und dem Boden eingeklemmt ist. Irgendetwas in seinem Handgelenk knackt und lässt einen hellen Schmerz in seinen Ellbogen schießen, aber er ignoriert ihn und schiebt Harry in den sicheren Schatten, während seine Haut schwarz wird und Risse bekommt. Er taumelt auf die Füße und stolpert die Treppe wieder hinauf, um die Tür zuzuziehen, bevor er sich zu ihm umdreht.

„Fuck, was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ All seine blauen Flecken und der Schmerz seines gebrochenen Handgelenks sind nichts im Vergleich zu der aufkeimenden Panik und dem eiskalten Schmerz, den er empfindet, weil er Harry beinahe verloren hätte. „Sag mir, was zur Hölle, wie konntest du...“

„Ich habe gedacht, es geht dich verfickt noch mal nichts an, was ich mit meinem Leben mache!“, schreit Potter ihn an und in seinem verbrannten Gesicht entstehen noch mehr Risse.

„Was du mit deinem...“ Die Empörung, die Draco überfällt, erwischt ihn völlig unvorbereitet und für einen Moment kann er nicht sprechen. „Du Arsch! Was hast du erwartet, was passieren würde? Dass ich heute Abend hier runterkomme, einen Haufen Asche vorfinde und mit den Schultern zucke und sage: ‚Tja, das war‘s dann wohl.‘ Und dann was, würde ich dich mit einer Kehrschaufel zusammenfegen und zum Müll bringen? Du dummes, egoistisches _Arschloch_ , hast du überhaupt einmal an mich gedacht?“

„Ich hätte also noch warten sollen? Nur noch ein paar Tage und dann bin ich nicht mehr dein Problem?“

„Darüber reden wir noch!“

„Und was spielt es für eine Rolle, ob wir darüber reden?“, schreit Potter ihn an. „Es spielt keine Rolle, ob du bleibst! Selbst wenn du für immer bleibst, wirst du alt werden und sterben und ich werde wieder ganz allein sein!“

Es ist wirklich lächerlich, dass er so eine selbstgerechte Wut an den Tag legt, wo er doch so offensichtlich im Unrecht ist, und Draco weiß nicht, ob er ihn küssen oder ihm in sein dummes, verkohltes Gesicht schlagen möchte.

„Hast du das Buch, das ich dir gegeben habe, überhaupt gelesen?“, fragt er mürrisch.

„Ja. Na ja, ich habe es überflogen. Zumindest stellenweise.“

Draco will ihn schlagen, definitiv will er ihn schlagen. Er erinnert sich vage daran, wie Granger während ihrer Hogwartszeit ständig über _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ geplaudert hat, während Potter und Weasley hinter ihrem Rücken die Augen verdreht und das Verzicht verzogen haben. Draco empfindet einen unerwarteten Anflug von Mitleid für sie, welcher aber schnell wieder verschwindet und vom aufkommenden Drang überwältigt wird, Potter mit etwas Schwerem und Stumpfem auf den Kopf zu schlagen.

„Du hast es überflogen? Du bist ein Idiot, ein dummer, verfickter – Gott, wie hast du jemals etwas zustande gebracht? Du weißt einen Scheiß über Vampire und ich habe dir die Antworten auf alles gegeben und du hast das Buch verdammt noch mal _überflogen_.“

Potters Kinn hebt sich und seine Augen glitzern störrisch. „Stellenweise“, sagt er trotzig.

Draco ist jetzt so atemlos vor Wut, dass, wenn er versuchen würde zu sprechen, alle Worte durcheinander geraten und in seiner Kehle stecken bleiben würden und alles, was herauskommt, ein halb ersticktes „Nnnggh!“ ist.

Er treibt Draco an den Rand des Wahnsinns, wie er es immer getan hat, und Dracos erster Instinkt ist, es ihm heimzuzahlen. Aber etwas in der Art, wie Potter ihn ansieht, lässt ihn zögern, und in diesem Moment erkennt Draco, dass, wenn er Potter jetzt drängt, er nicht einknicken wird. Er wird zerbrechen. Es kostet ihn gewaltige Anstrengung, aber Draco schafft es, seine wachsende Wut auf ein überschaubares Maß zu reduzieren.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, du dummes Stück Scheiße! Ich bin in dich verliebt!“, knurrt er und das ist sehr weit von der Vorstellung entfernt, wie er Potter sagen wollte, dass er ihn liebt. Sein Handgelenk pocht und er fühlt sich immer noch zittrig von den letzten Resten der Panik und Gott, er ist in einen Schwachkopf verliebt.

Potters Augen werden lächerlich rund. „Du bist _was_?“

Draco bringt es nicht über sich, es noch einmal zu sagen. „Du hast mich gehört“, faucht er stattdessen.

„Das habe ich. Ich habe nur... Du liebst mich?“

„Darüber werden wir jetzt nicht reden“, sagt Draco und läuft auf ihn zu. „Jetzt musst du erst mal was trinken.“

„Ich will nicht...“

„Du bist verletzt, Potter, und du musst eine Menge von dir heilen. Also wirst du es tun oder ich werde dich zwingen.“

„Malfoy, du hast gerade...“

Draco macht sich nicht die Mühe, mit ihm zu streiten. Stattdessen benutzt er einen präzisen _Diffindo_ , um einen flachen Schnitt an seinem Hals zu machen. Potter nimmt den Geruch von Blut wahr und Draco kann am Glänzen seiner Augen erkennen, dass der Instinkt vollständig die Oberhand gewonnen hat. Potter packt ihn und beißt zu und es ist ganz anders als die anderen Male. Es _brennt_. Draco beißt die Zähne zusammen und erträgt es, wie Potter trinkt und trinkt. Sein Handgelenk pocht im Takt seines Herzschlags. Es geht weiter und weiter, bis er anfängt, sich ein bisschen schwindlig zu fühlen.

„Potter“ sagt er und klopft ihm auf die Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber Potter hält nicht einmal inne. „Potter, das reicht jetzt.“ Immer noch keine Reaktion und ein Schauer echter Angst durchfährt ihn. „Potter. Harry, Harry. Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt. Bitte...“

Endlich dringt er zu ihm durch. Potter lässt ihn fallen und wendet sich ab und Draco kann an der Art, wie Potter seine Arme um sich schlingt und seinen Rücken krümmt, erkennen, dass er versucht, sich selbst auszureden, Draco wieder zu beißen und es zu Ende zu bringen.

Draco macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem Arbeitstisch und ist dankbar, dass er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hat, die letzte Ladung Blutbildenden Tranks mit in die Küche zu nehmen, nachdem er sie gebraut hat. Er nimmt einen Schluck und dann noch einen zweiten, um sicherzugehen. Er fühlt sich etwas weniger schwach und wendet einen Heilzauber auf sein Handgelenk an, aber es schmerzt immer noch und ist geschwollen. Wahrscheinlich wird er ins St. Mungo‘s gehen müssen, um es richtig behandeln zu lassen, aber für den Moment genügt es.

Als er sich wieder umdreht, sitzt Potter auf der Bettkante und starrt auf seine verbrannten Hände hinunter.

„Du bist nicht unsterblich, weißt du“, sagt Draco und nähert sich vorsichtig.

Potter blinzelt zu ihm hoch, seine Stirn knistert leicht, als er sie in Falten legt. „Bin ich nicht?“

„Geh ins Bett. Du brauchst deine Ruhe“, sagt Draco und wartet, während Potter sich auf dem Rücken ausstreckt. Draco setzt sich neben ihn auf die Kante der Matratze, bevor er fortfährt. „Es gibt zwei Arten von Vampiren: die, die geboren werden, und die, die erschaffen werden. Keiner von beiden ist wirklich unsterblich. Diejenigen Vampire, die geboren werden, sind extrem langlebig, daher stammt auch der Mythos der Unsterblichkeit, aber sie altern und sterben irgendwann. Sie werden im Durchschnitt etwa siebenhundert Jahre alt.“

Draco hält inne und streicht mit der Hand durch Potters Haar. Unter seiner Berührung bröckeln Strähnen davon weg. Er seufzt und fährt fort.

„Die Vampire, die erschaffen wurden, sind körperlich nicht zu dieser Art von Langlebigkeit fähig. Du bist immer noch in erster Linie ein Zauberer und das bedeutet, dass du bestenfalls einhundertzwanzig bis einhundertdreißig Jahre alt werden kannst.“ Draco hält inne und atmet langsam und gleichmäßig ein, bevor er hinzufügt: „Genauso wie ich.“

Potter dreht seinen Kopf, die geschwärzte Haut an seinem Hals schuppt sich bei der Bewegung ein wenig. Seine Augen wirken sehr grün in seinem dunklen Gesicht. „Und du wirst bei mir bleiben?“

„Bis zum bitteren Ende“, sagt Draco. Er fegt die Reste der schwarzen Asche vom Kissenbezug. „Schlaf jetzt. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst.“

„Okay“, sagt Potter und seine Augen fallen zu. Er murmelt: „Das freut mich.“

Draco wartet, bis er sicher ist, dass Potter eingeschlafen ist, bevor er vom Bett aufsteht und die Treppe zur Außentür hinaufsteigt. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe, den Riegel an seinen Platz zu schieben. Stattdessen feuert er auf alle drei Scharniere eine präzisen _Incendio_ , was sie an ihrem Platz verschmelzen lässt. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit geht er die Treppe hinauf zum Eingang und appariert zu St. Mungo‘s.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blauer sonniger Tag**

Es dauert fast eine Woche, bis Harrys Haut vollständig verheilt ist, und während dieser Zeit hat Draco reichlich Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken, wie genau er es versaut hat und was er tun wird, um es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Es war ein kolossaler Fehler zu denken, dass er das alles allein bewältigen könnte, das ist Draco jetzt klar. Es war ein Fehler, seine Gefühle vor Potter zu verheimlichen und es war ein Fehler, Potter auch nur eine Sekunde in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass Draco vorhatte, ihn zu verlassen, wenn ihre sechsmonatige Probezeit zu Ende war. Und es war ein Fehler, Potter zuzutrauen, dass er dieses blöde, verdammte Nachschlagewerk von allein liest. Er vermutet, dass es auch ein Fehler war, das Ganze überhaupt erst anzufangen, zu denken, dass er Potter manipulieren könnte, während er sich selbst irgendwie auf Distanz hält – Potter konnte ihm schon immer unter die Haut gehen wie kein anderer –, aber das hat ihn hierher geführt, zu dieser seltsamen Art von Beziehung, die sie jetzt führen und Draco kann sich nicht dazu durchringen, das zu bereuen.

Er denkt, das könnte all das wert sein. Er würde sogar seinen Stolz herunterschlucken, falls nötig wäre, um diesem Schlamassel ein Ende zu bereiten.

Die Eule, die er nach Sonnenaufgang an Granger schickt, ist kurz: „Ich habe Informationen über Potter“ heißt es darin, gefolgt von einer Adresse und einer Uhrzeit.

Er schickt alle ihre Eulen ungeöffnet zurück, weil er darauf wettet, dass Neugier der beste Weg ist, sie dazu zu bringen, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Um drei Uhr sitzt er in dem Teehaus, das er in seinem Brief an sie erwähnt hat. Während er wartet, befürchtet er, sie könnte nicht auftauchen oder, schlimmer noch, Weasley mitbringen. Aber er hat absichtlich einen sehr belebten, sehr öffentlichen Ort gewählt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie allein kommt. Er hofft, dass es ausreicht, ihr zu versichern, dass er nur reden will.

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich bereits für uns bestellt habe“, sagt Draco und deutet auf die dampfende Teekanne und den Teller mit Schokoladenkeksen, als Granger sich seinem Tisch nähert. Sie ist glücklicherweise allein. „Magst du Earl Grey?“

Sie setzt sich und legt ihre Serviette gesittet über ihre Knie. „Das ist in Ordnung“, sagt Granger, macht aber keine Anstalten, nach der Teekanne zu greifen.

Er nimmt seine Teetasse und trinkt den letzten Rest aus, bevor er sie aus der Teekanne nachfüllt. Er gießt auch Granger eine Tasse ein.

„Bitte, wie ist es dir ergangen?“, fragt er, nimmt seine Teetasse wieder in die Hand und hält sie vor seinen Mund. Er pustet über die dampfende Oberfläche, wodurch kleine Wellen entstehen.

Granger nimmt ihre eigene Tasse und trinkt einen kleinen Schluck, bevor sie antwortet. „Ziemlich gut, danke. Und selbst?“

Draco stellt seine Tasse auf der Untertasse ab. „Sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage.“

Es fühlt sich ein bisschen wie in einem Theaterstück an. Keiner von ihnen mag den anderen wirklich, aber hier sind sie, sprechen pflichtbewusst ihren Text, erkundigen sich nach Familienmitgliedern und machen belanglose Kommentare über das Wetter.

Draco sieht auf seine Uhr. Sie plaudern nun schon seit fast fünf Minuten und es wird Zeit, zu dem Thema überzugehen, weswegen er sie hergebeten hat.

Er lehnt sich näher heran und senkt seine Stimme, als er sagt: „Ich habe dich gebeten, mich hier zu treffen, um über Potter zu sprechen.“

Granger nickt einmal. „Das hast du in deinem Brief erwähnt.“

„Das wird sich jetzt völlig verrückt anhören“, erklärt er ihr. „Ich war im März in einem Club. Und ich habe ihn dort gesehen.“

Ihre Lippen verengen sich zu einer strengen Linie. „Weißt du, wie viele falsche Harry-Potter-Sichtungen jeden Monat gemeldet werden? Dutzende, Malfoy. Harry ist tot und du verschwendest meine Zeit.“

„Denkst du, ich würde ihn nicht erkennen?“, fragt er eindringlich. Er will nach ihrem Handgelenk greifen, aber er weiß, dass er das nicht tun sollte. „Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, denkst du, ich würde ihn nicht erkennen?“

„Du hast ihn auch nicht erkannt, als wir in euer Anwesen verschleppt wurden.“

„Doch, habe ich. Ich habe gelogen.“

„Genau wie jetzt“, sagt Granger und macht Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Er ist ein Vampir“, sagt Draco zu ihr und sie erstarrt für einen Moment, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl setzt.

„Was?“

„Das habe ich in diesem Club im März gesehen. So hat er sich ernährt, er ist in Muggelclubs gegangen und hat Mädchen herausgelockt, damit er sie beißen kann. Draco hält inne und Granger starrt ihn einfach nur an, also fährt er fort. „Er war halb verhungert und ich schuldete ihm ein Leben. Also bot ich mich an, sein Spender zu werden. Und jetzt leben wir sozusagen zusammen, aber es ist nicht genug für ihn. Genauso wie das Muggelblut nur gerade genug war, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten, ist das auch alles, was ich tue. Er braucht mehr als nur mich. Er braucht dich und er braucht Weasley.“

„Ich glaube dir nicht“, sagt Granger und ihre Stimme zittert. „Du lügst und ich weiß nicht, warum du mir das antust, und es ist mir auch egal. Ich gehe jetzt.“

Draco lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du etwas in dieser Richtung sagen würdest“, seufzt er. „Deshalb habe ich deinen Tee mit Drogen versetzt. Die Wirkung sollte jeden Moment eintreten. Tut mir leid.“

Sie starrt ihn entsetzt an, steht dann auf, wobei ihre Serviette auf den Boden rutscht, und flieht durch den Teeladen. Draco steht ebenfalls auf, hält inne, um sich einen der Schokoladenkekse in den Mund zu stecken, wischt sich die Krümel von den Fingerspitzen und folgt ihr.

Sie schafft es fast bis nach draußen, bevor die Droge ihre Wirkung zeigt. Sie stolpert, greift nach der Wand und lässt sich dagegen sinken. Dann ist Draco an ihrer Seite, legt einen stützenden Arm um sie und schafft es, mit ihrem zusehends toten Gewicht nach draußen zu taumeln und zu apparieren.

Wieder zu Hause zieht er sie zum Sofa und streckt sie auf den Kissen aus, wobei er darauf achtet, ihre Gliedmaßen ordentlich zu platzieren und ihren Rock sittsam bis zu den Knien zu ziehen. Nach einer kurzen Inspektion ihrer Kleidung nimmt er ihr den Zauberstab ab und ruht sich für einen Moment aus, bevor er sie in den Keller schleppt. An dieser Stelle hat er sich jedoch verschätzt, denn sie hat nur einen Schluck Tee getrunken und dessen Wirkung lässt schneller nach, als er eingeplant hat. Er schafft es bis zum Sofa und hockt sich neben sie, als sie gerade zu sich kommt.

Sie stöhnt leise auf und Draco hilft ihr, sich aufzusetzen, während er verzweifelt versucht, den besten Weg zu finden, mit der Situation umzugehen. Er hat vorgehabt, sie in den Keller zu bringen, damit sie, wenn sie aufwacht, Potter sieht und somit genügend von dieser ganzen Entführungsgeschichte abgelenkt ist, aber jetzt hat sich der Plan geändert.

Er zielt auf ihre Vernunft ab. „Hör zu, Granger. Ich wollte es nicht so machen, aber du wärst sonst nie mit mir gekommen.“

Sie lässt ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bevor sie sich auf Draco konzentriert. „Du hast mich zu dir nach Hause gebracht.“

„Das ist Potters Zuhause“, korrigiert er sie sanft.

„Du hast mir meinen Zauberstab weggenommen.“

„Ich werde ihn dir zurückgeben. Ich möchte nur, dass du mir zuhörst...“

Der Versuch, an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren, ist eine weitere Fehleinschätzung, denn sie ist auch ein Gryffindor und das bedeutet, dass sie vor Kurzsichtigkeit und Courage strotzt. Sie holt mit einer Faust aus, trifft ihn schmerzhaft direkt unter dem Auge, stürzt auf die Füße und stürmt zur Tür, bevor er sich erholen kann.

Aber sie ist immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen und er hat den Vorteil, dass seine länger sind. Draco fängt sie ab, als sie am Schloss der Haustür herumfummelt, schlingt beide Arme um sie und zieht sie von den Füßen. Sie wehrt sich, tritt und strampelt und schreit laut genug, um Tote zu wecken, was weiß Gott das absolut Letzte ist, was Draco jetzt gebrauchen kann. Potter hat mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er seine Freunde nicht wiedersehen will und obwohl Draco weiß, dass er das nicht wirklich so gemeint hat, weiß er auch, dass Potter ausrasten wird, weil Granger uneingeladen hier ist. Draco kann immer nur eine Person ertragen, die ihn anschreit.

In der Hoffnung, dass die Nachbarn inzwischen so sehr an das Geschrei aus Potters Haus gewöhnt sind, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, die Magische Strafverfolgung zu rufen, dreht sich Draco auf dem Absatz um, um sie von der Tür fernzuhalten. Einer von Grangers Fußtritten trifft den kleinen Tisch. Er kippt um, die Keramiklampe darauf zerschellt auf dem Boden. Langsam aber stetig zerrt Draco Granger aus dem Eingangsbereich, wobei Glasscherben unter seinen Füßen knirschen, und zerrt sie zur Tür, die in den Keller führt.

Sobald er die Treppe hinuntergeht, hört sie auf zu schreien, aber nur, weil sie ihre ganze Kraft darauf verwendet, sich zu befreien und ihn zu beißen und zu kratzen. Klar, dass Granger wie ein Mädchen kämpft. Außerdem wird Draco jetzt schon seit fast sechs Monaten von Potter gebissen und gekratzt, und ist es nicht irgendwie abgefuckt, dass er langsam einen Steifen davon bekommt? Er hofft verzweifelt, dass Granger nicht bemerkt, wie seine wachsende Erektion immer wieder ihren Hintern streift, wenn sie sich gegen ihn stemmt, denn das würde die Dinge auf eine Ebene bringen, die er nicht erleben möchte. Zweimal verliert er fast den Halt, als er sie die Treppe hinunterschleppt. Sobald sie das Ende erreichen, wird sie in seinen Armen ganz steif und still.

„Malfoy. _Draco_. Bitte, du willst das nicht tun“, sagt sie und versucht nun, an seine Vernunft zu appellieren, und Draco ist ernsthaft versucht, ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, um zu sehen, wie _ihr_ das gefällt. „Ich weiß, dass du–“

„Granger“, unterbricht Draco sie und lockert seinen Griff um sie nicht im Geringsten. „Sieh doch.“

Draco war noch nie so froh über Potters seltsame Angewohnheit, das Licht an zu lassen, wie in diesem Moment. Der Schein der einzigen Lampe neben seinem Bett reicht gerade aus, um ihn zu beleuchten. Potter liegt ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, die Hände ordentlich über seinem Bauch gefaltet. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, sein Gesicht wirkt entspannt. Draco hasst es, Potter so zu sehen, denn wenn er auf dem Rücken schläft, sieht er aus wie die Leiche, die er ist. Granger wird ganz schlaff und für einen Moment ist Dracos Griff das Einzige, was sie aufrecht hält.

„Harry...?“

Langsam und behutsam lässt Draco sie los. Granger durchquert den Raum und fällt neben dem Bett auf die Knie.

„Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott, er ist es wirklich.“ Sie streckt eine zitternde Hand aus und streicht ihm die Haare aus der Stirn, sodass die berühmte Narbe zum Vorschein kommt, dann legt sie ihre Handfläche auf seine Haut. Sie sieht wieder zu Draco. „Er ist so kalt.“

„Er ist ein Vampir.“

Ihre Hand wandert zu seiner Kehle. „Da ist kein Puls.“

„Weil er ein Vampir ist.“

„Er sieht... tot aus.“

Draco seufzt. Es muss der Schock sein, der sie dazu bringt, das verdammte Offensichtliche festzustellen, denn er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie in der Schule so beschränkt war. Er durchquert den Raum und nimmt dabei ein Messer von seinem Arbeitstisch. Er schneidet sich in die Fingerkuppe und drückt einen hellen Blutstropfen heraus. Vorsichtig greift er mit der anderen Hand nach unten und schiebt Potters Mund auf. Er verschmiert den Blutstropfen auf Potters Unterlippe und die Reißzähne kommen fast augenblicklich zum Vorschein. Granger keucht, als Potters Hand hochfährt, um Dracos Handgelenk zu umklammern und daran zu ziehen. Draco lässt Potter ein paar Augenblicke an seinem Finger saugen, bevor er sich vorsichtig losreißt und den verletzten Finger in seinen eigenen Mund steckt. Potters Hand wandert zurück zu seiner anderen, die auf seinem Bauch gefaltet ist, während seine Zunge hervorschnellt, um das Blut von seiner Lippe zu wischen.

„Ich gebe dir ein paar Minuten.“

Draco lässt sie mit Potter allein, damit sie zu sich kommen kann, und geht nach oben, wo er Wasser aufsetzt und zwei Tassen herausholt. Als sie aus dem Keller hochkommt, hat er diese zwei Tassen Tee aufgebrüht und sich mit ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt. Er hat ihren Zauberstab neben ihrer Tasse liegen lassen und sie schnappt ihn sich und zeigt damit auf ihn.

„Du solltest anfangen, mir das zu erklären“, sagt Granger. „Jetzt sofort.“

Draco holt mit einem Fuß aus und schiebt den Stuhl ihm gegenüber vom Tisch weg. „Dann setz dich doch, das wird eine Weile dauern. Ich habe dir Tee gemacht.“

Sie setzt sich artig hin und hält ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand. „Hast du den auch mit Drogen versetzt?“

„Nein“, sagt Draco. „Warum in aller Welt sollte ich? Ich habe dich doch schon hier.“

„Du hast mich _betäubt_ und _entführt_ , Malfoy. Vergib mir, wenn ich dir nicht traue.“

„Obwohl ich im Nachhinein froh bin, dass du so reagiert hast, wie du es im Teeladen getan hast“, antwortet er, als ob sie nichts gesagt hätte. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, streckt die Beine unter dem Tisch aus und entschuldigt sich nicht, als seine Füße gegen ihre stoßen. „Mann, es wäre sicher peinlich gewesen, wenn ich dich umsonst betäubt hätte.“

Granger knirscht hörbar mit den Zähnen. Als Kind von nicht nur einem, sondern zwei Zahnärzten sollte sie es eigentlich besser wissen. „Malfoy“, presst sie hervor und scheint kurz davor zu sein, ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Draco seufzt. So viel Spaß es auch macht, Granger zu ärgern, und so sehr sie es auch verdient haben mag, weil sie ihm einen Schlag aufs Auge verpasst hat – und der schmerzt mindestens genauso sehr wie damals, als er dreizehn war –, er hat sie nur Potter zuliebe hergebracht, und das bedeutet, dass er sich mit ihr versöhnen muss.

„Du wärst sonst nicht hierher gekommen“, sagt er sachlich. „Hör mal, ich habe dich unter Drogen gesetzt, du hast mich geschlagen, ich würde sagen, wir sind quitt. Wollen wir uns jetzt mit der wichtigeren Angelegenheit befassen?“

„Wir sind weit, weit davon entfernt, quitt zu sein.“

Draco ignoriert sie und beginnt mit dem Anfang seiner Potter-Geschichte. Er erzählt ihr alles – von den Muggeln in den Gassen, das Leben, das er ihm schuldet, und den Deal, den sie geschlossen haben über die Gartenarbeit und das Gartentor, den Keller und den Sonnenaufgang, die Clubbesuche und die Tassen Tee bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass Potter ihn fast getötet hätte.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte das alleine schaffen“, sagt er, als er fertig ist. „Ich dachte, ich könnte ihn retten.“

„Das ist ziemlich selbstlos von dir“, sagt Granger, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, auch nur einen Funken ihrer Skepsis zu verbergen.

„Wohl kaum“, lacht Draco. „Es ging mir nur um Macht. Ich wollte, dass er mich braucht. Ich mochte es, der Einzige zu sein, den er braucht.“

„Warum also der Sinneswandel?“

„Weil...“ Es fällt ihm schwer, das zuzugeben, aber Draco erinnert sich daran, dass er es für Potter tut. Er tut das für Potter. „Er ist mir ans Herz gewachsen. Und es war ein Fehler, ihn für mich zu behalten. Er braucht mehr als das. Er braucht mehr als nur mich.“ Er atmet tief und gleichmäßig ein. „Ich brauche Hilfe, Granger. Ich schaffe das nicht allein.“

„Ich kann dir das nicht abkaufen“, sagt Granger. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde ihn einfach im Stich lassen, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass er hier ist? Dass ich ihn verlassen würde, nur um dich zu verletzen?“

„Nein, nein“, sagt Draco schnell. „Das weiß ich. Aber du kannst nicht einfach Hals über Kopf in die Sache reinplatzen. Du kannst ihn heute Abend nicht sehen.“

„Was? Malfoy, ich werde auf keinen Fall–“

„Doch, das wirst du“, sagt er. „Weil es das Beste für Potter ist.“ Das weckt ihre Neugier, also fährt er fort. „Ich habe dir gesagt, wie sensibel er auf das reagiert, was aus ihm geworden ist. Du musst dir etwas Zeit nehmen, um damit zurechtzukommen, denn wenn du ihn auch nur einen Augenblick lang anders als normal behandelst, wird das sehr übel ausgehen. Erzähl es Weasley. Und kommt morgen Abend wieder her, alle beide. Eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang.“

Das gefällt ihr offensichtlich nicht, aber sie nickt ihm knapp zu. „Na schön“, sagt sie und steht auf.

„Und Granger“, sagt er, als sie sich abwenden will. „Ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn du die Entführungsgeschichte nicht erwähnen würdest. Und wir sollten wirklich versuchen, miteinander auszukommen. Potter hat mich inzwischen sehr gern. Er wird es nicht gerne sehen, wenn wir uns streiten.“

„Vielleicht hättest du daran denken sollen, bevor...“ Sie unterbricht sich selbst und fasst sich an den Nasenrücken, während sie einatmet, ausatmet, einatmet. „Na schön. Ich werde nett sein, wenn du es auch bist.“

Draco lächelt sie an und wenn das ein wenig selbstgefällig wirkt, nun ja, dafür kann er ja nichts. „Das ist alles, worum ich dich bitte.“

***

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Potter, als er später in der Nacht die Treppe hinaufkommt. Sein besorgter Blick ist auf Dracos Gesicht gerichtet.

Draco berührt seinen Wangenknochen. Er schmerzt. Ein Blick auf sein Spiegelbild auf der glatten Metallseite des Teekessels bestätigt den Bluterguss. „Ach, das. Ich habe heute einen Kessel in die Luft gejagt. Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass es dich nicht geweckt hat. Du schläfst wie ein Toter.“ Er hält den Atem an, wartet auf eine Reaktion von Harry.

Aber der seufzt nur und sagt: „Ich habe auch wie ein Toter geschlafen, als ich noch am Leben war.“ Er runzelt die Stirn und sieht Draco immer noch an. „Du solltest das heilen. Es sieht schmerzhaft aus.“

Draco grinst ihn an und kann es sich nicht verkneifen, ein bisschen fester zuzudrücken. „Was, blaue Flecken sind nur okay, solange sie von dir stammen?“

Potter schnaubt und geht nicht auf die Provokation ein, was eigentlich ein Jammer ist. „Du bist krank, Malfoy. Wirklich krank.“

„Und das von dem Kerl, der mir regelmäßig blaue Flecken verpasst.“ Er lässt seinen Blick anzüglich werden, während er ihn über Potter gleiten lässt. „Und mich kratzt. Und mich beißt.“

Potter verdreht nur die Augen. „Wie ich schon sagte, du bist krank.“ Er greift nach seiner Teetasse und nimmt einen Schluck.

Draco heilt den Bluterguss. „Hast du Hunger?“, fragt er.

***

Am nächsten Abend kommt Potter die Treppe hinauf in eine kalte Küche. „Kein Abendessen?“, fragt er verwirrt.

„Ich habe schon gegessen“, sagt Draco, nimmt ihn am Handgelenk und führt ihn den Flur entlang zum Schlafzimmer. „Komm mit, du bekommst jetzt eine Mahlzeit.“

Potter zerrt an seinem Handgelenk. „Was? Warum?“

„Ich habe Pläne für heute Nacht.“

„Pläne?“, wiederholt Potter und ein Hauch von einem Lächeln formt sich auf seinen Lippen. „Was für Pläne?“

Draco grinst ihn an. „Die von der überraschenden Sorte.“ Er schiebt Potter aufs Bett und klettert auf ihn.

Eine Stunde später sitzen sie auf dem Sofa und Potter versucht, Draco nach Informationen auszuquetschen. Er verstummt, als es an der Haustür klopft.

Draco steht auf und auch Potter kommt langsam auf die Beine.

„Es ist offen!“, ruft Draco.

„Malfoy“, sagt Potter überrascht und dann geht die Tür auf und Granger und Weasley kommen herein.

Einen Moment lang sind alle wie erstarrt, dann stößt Granger ein leises Keuchen aus und greift nach Weasleys Hand, drückt sie fest. Potter dreht sich langsam zu Draco um.

„Was zum Teufel“, sagt er und seine Stimme klingt tödlich ruhig.

Draco ist erstaunt, dass ein wütender Potter ihm keine Angst mehr einjagt. Er hebt die Augenbrauen. „Offensichtlich habe ich deine Freunde eingeladen“, antwortet er.

Wie zu erwarten rastet Potter völlig aus. „Und was gibt dir das verfickte Recht dazu?“, schreit er. „Wie konntest du das tun? Ich habe dir ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich das nicht will, und du hast es hinter meinem verfickten Rücken trotzdem getan!“

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?“, schreit Draco zurück. „Du hast versucht, dich umzubringen!“

„Ich dachte, du wolltest abhauen!“

„Und genau deshalb habe ich das hier getan! Weil ich mit dir allein nicht fertig werde! Es war ein Fehler, jemals zu denken, dass ich das könnte!“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, du bist alles, was ich brauche.“

„Aber das will ich nicht sein, Potter. Ich bin jetzt seit sechs Monaten deine ganze Welt. Und ich will es nicht mehr, weil das nicht gesund ist. Für keinen von uns.“

„Also hast du... ohne es mir zu sagen... Fuck, verdammte Scheiße!“

„Harry.“

Granger spricht leise, aber irgendwie durchbricht es den Lärm ihres Streits und erregt Potters Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Wut verfliegt zusehends und langsam dreht er sich zu ihr um und schluckt.

„Hermine“, sagt er und seine Stimme zittert. „Ron.“

Und dann stürmt Weasley geradewegs auf Potter zu, schließt ihn in eine verzweifelte Umarmung und murmelt: „Ich habe dich vermisst, Kumpel.“ Und dann geht Hermine auf ihn zu und wirft ihre Arme um beide und Potter legt seine Arme um seine Freunde. Seine Schultern zittern und Draco kann nicht sagen, ob er lacht oder weint, aber so oder so wird er es nicht herausfinden, denn in dieser Szene ist kein Platz für ihn.

Er geht hinaus in den Garten und setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl, bemüht sich aber nicht um einen  _ Lumos _ oder das Buch. Von drinnen hört er jemanden weinen. In hoher Tonlage, er denkt, es ist Granger, dann das Gemurmel einer Unterhaltung und dann Lachen. Draco wirkt schnell einen Wärmezauber und einen  _ Muffliato _ .

Er sitzt stundenlang da draußen, bevor er das leise Klicken der Tür hinter sich hört. Er sieht nicht hin, während sich Schritte nähern und direkt hinter seinem Stuhl anhalten.

„Sie sind gegangen“, sagt Potter und in seiner Stimme liegt etwas, das erleichtert klingt. „Sie kommen morgen Abend zurück und bringen Ginny und George mit. Sie wollten alle mitbringen, aber ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich nur ein paar Leute auf einmal ertragen kann.“

Draco brummt leise vor sich hin. „Heißt das, du verzeihst mir, dass ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe?“

Potter gibt ein hilfloses Lachen von sich. „Ja. Aber nur, weil du mir einen kräftigen Tritt in den Arsch verpasst hast, damit ich meinen Kopf da rausziehe.“

Draco lässt seinen eigenen nach hinten fallen, bis er Potter kopfüber sehen kann. „Er hat ziemlich tief drin gesteckt.“

„Ja, das stimmt.“ Er hört ein leises Geräusch, als er mit dem Fuß auf den Pflastersteinen scharrt. „Sie haben angeboten, es zu übernehmen, weißt du. Ähm, für mich zu spenden.“

Dracos fühlt sich kalt im Innern. „Und du hast gesagt?“

„Ich habe mich natürlich bedankt. Sie sind wirklich meine besten Freunde“, sagt Potter und Draco kann die Verwunderung in seiner Stimme hören. „Da schließe ich sie fast fünf Jahre lang aus meinem Leben aus und das Erste, was sie tun, ist, mir anzubieten, dass ich...“

Draco erträgt es nicht, noch mehr zu hören. „Also werden sie übernehmen?“, unterbricht er. Es hat keinen Sinn, das in die Länge zu ziehen.

„Ich sagte, ich hätte sie gerne als meine Ersatzspender. Zum Beispiel, wenn du mal krank oder verletzt bist oder Urlaub brauchst oder so.“ Potter nähert sich Dracos Stuhl und hockt sich vor ihm hin, die Hände auf Dracos Knien. „Damit du das nicht mehr alleine machen musst.“

„Okay“, sagt Draco und gibt sich keine Mühe, sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Er legt seine Hände auf die von Potter. „Obwohl, wenn ich jemals Urlaub mache, würde ich mir wünschen, dass du mitkommst.“

Potter lächelt nicht zurück. Vielmehr sieht er irgendwie nervös aus. „Stimmt. Ähm, ich habe nachgedacht. Schon seit ein paar Tagen, um genau zu sein...“

„Oh?“, fragt Draco, als Potter nichts weiter sagt.

„Na ja, jetzt, wo unsere Abmachung nicht mehr gilt, habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir uns vielleicht etwas Neues einfallen lassen sollten?“ Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und blickt in Richtung des Hauses. „Ich dachte, ähm, vielleicht würdest du gerne hier bleiben.“

„Potter“, sagt Draco, sanft und beruhigend. „Ich bleibe.“

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Sondern... Na ja, ich hatte gehofft, du würdest vielleicht gerne einziehen.“ Er deutet Dracos Zögern als Unsicherheit. „Ich meine, du bist sowieso die meiste Zeit hier, also ist es nicht wirklich sinnvoll für dich, Miete für eine eigene Wohnung zu zahlen, wenn du sie kaum benutzt. Also, ja, ziehst du bei mir ein?“

„Okay“, sagt Draco. Und dann kann er nur noch lachen, während Potter verwirrt zu ihm hochschaut. „Also... was das angeht...“

***

**Epilog**

„Draco?“, ruft Harry, als Draco mit einem leisen Knall in den Eingangsbereich appariert. Die Sonne ist schon seit fast einer Stunde untergegangen.

„Harry?“, trällert Draco zurück. Aufregung und Vorfreude und sechsunddreißig Stunden ohne Schlaf lassen ihn sich ganz schwindlig fühlen.

Harry erscheint in der Tür mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht. „Wo bist du gewesen?“

„Ach, du weißt schon. Unterwegs“, sagt Draco selbstgefällig. Das Haus ist stickig und zu warm nach einem weiteren hellen Sommertag und er öffnet die Fenster mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs, um die schwache Abendbrise hereinzulassen.

Die Falten auf Harrys Stirn werden noch ein wenig tiefer, während er Draco beobachtet. „Bist du... Das ist mein Tarnumhang.“

Draco blickt auf das schimmernde Stoffbündel in seinen Händen. „Ah, ja. Das stimmt.“

„Du hast meinen Umhang gestohlen?“

Draco verdreht die Augen. „Geliehen“, korrigiert er und weist den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ohne Erlaubnis.“

„Ich habe ihn doch zurückgebracht, oder?“ Draco wirft den Mantel über die Rückenlehne vom Sofa. „Setz dich.“

„Was?“

„Setz dich einfach!“, sagt Draco und eilt schon zum Schlafzimmer und der Kiste, die Harry unter dem Bett aufbewahrt.

Als er zurückkommt, trägt er Harrys Denkarium vorsichtig in seinen Händen. Er stellt es auf den Couchtisch und setzt sich zu Harry auf das Sofa.

Harry seufzt. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du in meinen Sachen herumschnüffelst.“

Draco ignoriert ihn und überhaupt, er hat in letzter Zeit nicht herumgeschnüffelt. Er weiß schon seit Februar von dem Denkarium. Er ignoriert einen weiteren Seufzer von Harry, berührt mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs seine Schläfe und konzentriert sich, während er einen hauchdünnen Erinnerungsstrang herauszieht. Er zieht weiter und weiter und weiter und hört auf, kurz bevor sein Arm ganz ausgestreckt ist. Vorsichtig lässt er den Strang in das Denkarium sinken, wo er sich auf dem Grund sammelt.

„Das ist eine lange Erinnerung“, sagt Harry und beobachtet Draco misstrauisch.

„Fast sechzehn Stunden“, bestätigt Draco. Er greift nach Harrys Hand und grinst. „Komm schon.“

Harry stößt einen weiteren Seufzer aus, aber er hat gelernt, dass es besser ist, nicht mit Draco zu streiten, wenn er so drauf ist. Völlige Zeitverschwendung. Gemeinsam beugen sie sich vor und tauchen in die Erinnerung ein. Die Welt dreht sich und wirbelt herum und dann stehen beide auf einem grasbewachsenen Hügel in einem Park. Rechts von ihnen befindet sich eine kleine Baumgruppe und vor ihnen liegt eine riesige grüne Rasenfläche. Draco sieht sich aufmerksam um. Seine Liebe zum Detail hier ist wirklich sehr beeindruckend.

Vor ihnen bahnt sich die erste orangefarbene Morgenröte ihren Weg über den Horizont und der Himmel darüber ist ein zartes Blau, das stetig trüber wird und hinter ihnen zu einem matten Schwarz verschwimmt.

„Draco“, flüstert Harry, als eine schwache Brise in den Baumkronen raschelt. Ein Vogel zwitschert eine kurze Melodie. „Du... sechzehn Stunden?“

„Ein ganzer Tag“, sagt Draco. „Von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang.“

Harry dreht sich langsam auf der Stelle. „Wo bist du?“, fragt er und blickt dann zu Draco, wobei die plötzliche Erkenntnis ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubert. „Mein Umhang.“

„Genau. Ich wollte mit dir hier reinkommen und dachte, dass es die Illusion zerstören könnte, wenn ich zweimal da bin.“ Er deutet auf einen plattgedrückten Grasfleck ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt. „Ich bin genau dort.“

Harry schluckt. „Und du hast sechzehn Stunden lang dort gesessen.“ Er stößt einen Laut aus, der halb Husten, halb Lachen ist. „Ich fasse es nicht.“

„Sieh dir einfach den Sonnenaufgang an, Potter“, sagt Draco.

Er setzt sich und Harry lässt sich neben ihm nieder, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, die Arme locker um seine Schienbeine geschlungen. Seine Augen lassen den östlichen Himmel nicht aus den Augen, während sich das orangefarbene Band ausdehnt und die ersten Strahlen über den Rand der Welt spähen. Draco beobachtet, wie sich die Vorfreude und die nackte Sehnsucht auf Harrys Zügen ausbreiten und als die sichelförmige Linie der Sonne schließlich den Horizont durchbricht, wird sie von dem strahlenden Lächeln, das sich auf Harrys Gesicht ausbreitet, völlig in den Schatten gestellt. Ja, denkt er, das war sicherlich eine seiner besseren Ideen. Er lässt sich auf den Rücken fallen, die Grashalme kitzeln ihn im Nacken, und er schließt die Augen, um Harry seinen Moment zu lassen.

Als er sie wieder öffnet, ist die Sonne bereits aufgegangen, der Himmel ist makellos blau, keine einzige Wolke in Sicht. Harry hat sich im Gras neben ihm ausgestreckt und als Draco sich rührt, stützt er sich auf einen Ellbogen. Ein weiterer Vogel singt in der Baumgruppe und eine Biene summt über ihm.

„Draco“, sagt Harry leise und wenn Draco nicht schon verliebt wäre, würde er denken, dass der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht jetzt dafür gesorgt hätte. „Ich... danke dir. Das ist wundervoll.“  
  
Draco lächelt nur und verdirbt den Moment nicht mit Worten. Stattdessen lässt er die Augen geschlossen, lauscht dem leisen Rauschen des Grases neben ihm, als Harry sich wieder hinlegt, und lächelt weiter, zufrieden damit, so lange zu bleiben, wie Harry möchte.

Ihr gemeinsames Leben ist sicherlich nicht ideal. Harry hasst es immer noch, ein Vampir zu sein, er hat immer noch Stimmungsschwankungen und Draco verliert immer noch manchmal die Geduld deswegen. Die Stimmung ist immer noch angespannt, wenn Granger und Weasley vorbeikommen. Weasley ist mit ihrer ungewöhnlichen Beziehung nicht einverstanden und Granger hat Draco die Geschichte mit dem vergifteten Tee _immer noch nicht_ verziehen. Harry hat immer noch nicht „Ich liebe dich“ zurück gesagt, wobei man fairerweise zugeben muss, dass Draco es auch nur ein einziges Mal laut gesagt hat. Sie treiben sich immer noch gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn, streiten sich immer noch und manchmal werden diese Auseinandersetzungen handgreiflich. In einer Nacht im April musste Draco wegen eines gebrochenen Knochens ins St. Mungo‘s gebracht werden. Draco glaubt nicht, dass sie jemals ihr Happy End finden werden – so sind sie einfach nicht – aber im Moment hat Draco Harry und Harry hat Draco und jetzt gerade erleben sie gemeinsam diesen perfekten blauen, sonnigen Tag.


End file.
